


if a one night stand doesn’t say i love you

by decaydanced



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, M/M, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaydanced/pseuds/decaydanced
Summary: it started out with little kisses during dumb party games. all the other guys felt repulsed but pete didn’t. mikey always was sure of himself, he just never thought he’d get the chance to be that.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey and Frank, are two juniors, going to school in the chicago suburbs. It was the last period on a Friday, everything was very relaxed. They had gotten a break in their class, just chatting with each other until Frank mentioned something.

“Hey, I know it isn’t your crowd and all, but I really think you should come with me to this local show tonight. My band isn’t doing anything but there’s this really good hardcore band playing, their name is Arma Angelus. Yeah, I think you’d really like them. Anyways, I’m having this party at my house afterwards, it would just be really cool if you’d hang with me.” He said. 

Mikey was his best friend, but Frank was right, Mikey didn’t like big crowds. Sure, he was into the music, but, not all the people. Mikey hummed  
“Alright, i’ll try it, just this once, okay?” 

Frank grinned “Hell yeah, you’re the best Mikes.” The bell had rung and the two had went to their cars, giving each other farewells until that night.

Pete stood in a huddle with his team mates, listening to his coach scream about something. He was just glad the team had an earlier game. It’s hard to work with his band while it’s soccer season, but he tries his hardest. He whipped his sticky, bleached blonde hair out of his face and ran back into the field. 

After a successful win for the team, Pete quickly got into his car. He definitely didn’t want to waste any more time at school so he made his way home. When he got home, he immediately got into the shower, then texting his best friends. He packed a backpack so he could sleepover at someone’s place then he ran downstairs when his friends arrived to pick him up.

He went to find his mom, so he could tell her that he was going out. “Hey, I have a gig so i’m gonna be gone for the night. I promise I won’t do any drugs.”

His mom laughed “I know you won’t, but who are you staying with?”  
Pete sighed “Just Andy and Chris- oh, and that Joe kid.” 

His mom raised her eyebrows and asked “Are his parents really letting him go to concerts alone that young?”

“He’s not going alone. He’s got some mature, older chaperones. We never get into any trouble. Well I might get into an argument with someone for like, being a jerk, but that just means you raised me right.” Pete said, trying to prove a point.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re a good kid. I just feel slacking on my mother duties if I don’t interrogate you. Now go, have fun!” She told him. 

Pete waved to his three friends in the car. He got into the back seat. Him, Chris, and Andy were all juniors. Joe however, he was a little 8th grader, he had just turned 14. They had met him when he kept coming to all their shows alone over the summer. Joe somehow managed to convince his parents that the shows were safe, the ones that weren’t 18+ anyways. A lot of the bands had minors, plus there was a heavy straight-edge environment, so drinking wasn’t always a big thing. 

Later that night, Mikey and Frank walked into the little venue. Frank had stopped to say hi to some of his scene friends, reminding them about the party. Mikey and Frank found a spot on the side of the stage. Frank was in a band called Pencey Prep, so he was able to get around some things at concerts. 

Pete and his friends had gotten there, his band was just hanging out on the stage. Mikey looked up at Pete from where he was standing and squinted. “Hey- is that Pete Wentz?” He asked Frank.

“Yeah, that is Pete Wentz, what do you mean?” Frank replied. “Frank- he’s like, the co captain of the soccer team at school... and he’s the lead singer of a hardcore band?” Mikey said, baffled.

“I guess? I mean, I wouldn’t know I never pay attention to that stuff, but you pay attention to like, every student so-“ Frank shrugged.  
“Wow.” Mikey grinned, watching the stage. 

An hour had gone by into the concert and Mikey was pretty freaked out. The guys kept breaking stuff on stage, which Frank said was pretty normal for bands like theirs. Disintegration aside, Mikey was enjoying himself. In all honesty, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Pete.

“Hey- Frank.. you know- that Pete guy is actually kinda like, hot.” Mikey said into Frank’s ear, because it was loud. Frank chuckled and told Mikey “I mean sure, but that dude is as straight as hell, you should see him at parties.”

“Yeah.. I know, but like, god he’s so- I mean I’d probably never have a chance with a guy like that, or probably like any guy at all but that doesn’t make them any less hot.” Mikey replied. Frank laughed and nodded, looking back to the set. 

There had been a few bands playing some short sets, it felt high energy but very chill for the most part. Luckily no ambulances were called. Mikey was scared to find out that it was a normal thing, but overall he was still enjoying himself.

Frank made him and Mikey leave as soon as the concert was over so he could set up for the party. Parties, like high school parties, were just like, big hang out sessions, they’d play some silly games, like truth or dare, or seven minutes in heaven, people would get drunk, others would hog the bathroom to have sex, it was pretty fun. Frank was such a social butterfly, Mikey on the other hand, he was pretty friendly, but big parties and stuff were just not the type of place he liked.

They had been setting up drinks, soda, beer, punch, you name it. Frank’s parents simply didn’t care. There was something weird about Italian people and their alcohol, they didn’t care if their kids had it. 

People had started arriving, including Pete and his friends. Him and Chris sat down on a couch in the living room, watching some game of truth or dare where three people were half naked. Mikey was not one of those people. He had been drinking, and talking with this kid he knew named Ray. He was friends with his brother Gerard, but Mikey and Frank were somewhat friendly with them. 

Two girls had walked over to Pete and Chris, talking to them for a moment. The girl talking to Pete had black hair, with red dyed bangs. She was really pretty. “Can I sit on your lap Pete?” She asked. “Go for it.” Pete grinned. She softly sat down, facing him, legs hanging on each side of him.  
“What’s your name?” Pete asked.  
“Ah, my name is Anna.” She giggled.  
“Nice. You’re really pretty.” Pete grinned. “Can I hold you?.” He asked.  
She nodded, watching him rest his hands on her waist. “Your band did a nice job tonight. It was a lot of fun.” She told him.

Pete smiled “Thanks. It’s always fun.”  
Anna moved her face closer to Pete’s and smiled at him. Pete put his hand on her cheek softly. “Can I kiss you?” He asked. She nodded, letting him. 

After a minute or two, Anna pulled away. “Hey.. i’m thirsty, do you mind getting me a drink? I could use some beer” She asked. Pete had kinda zoned out, but he half heard her. “Yeah, sure, but like, I don’t drink and shit.” He said, getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

Mikey had moved to sitting at Frank’s kitchen island, drinking some sort of beer-soda combo in a red solo cup.  
Pete stopped by the drinks and glanced over to Mikey. Pete blinked, feeling a rush of emotion come to him. Then he did the best thing he knew how to do.

“Hi.” Pete said to Mikey. Mikey looked up and spit into his drink. “Uh- Hi.. you’re- you’re Pete Wentz..” He said, turning a little red.  
“Yeah, that’s my name, and you are-?” He asked.  
“Oh, I’m Mikey- Mikey Way. We go to school together. But like, we haven’t actually had a class together in a few years.” He said softly.

“Ohh, yeah, you definitely ring a bell. Listen, I don’t know if you’re into guys or anything but like, I don’t know why, I’ve had this urge to kiss you.” Pete spoke honestly.

“Wow-“ Mikey chuckled. “You- you wanna kiss me. I was just- wow. I mean- I think you’re really hot, and like I’m bi, um- go for it.” He was so caught off guard. He’s kissed girls before, but never a guy. He couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Cool, okay.” Pete grinned, leaning in to kiss him. Mikey kissed back softly with a smile. “Woah, thanks Mikey.” Pete looked around him. “That was- that was- that felt good.” 

“Good to know you enjoyed it.” Mikey replied, looking down at him.  
“Hey, dumb question but like, what do those X’s on your hands mean? I saw a bunch of people with those. Ah, I should have asked Frank but whatever. ” Mikey mumbled the last part to himself.

“Oh, well it’s basically just a symbol for being straight edge, that fun stuff.” Pete explained. “And- you’re friends with Frank?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s been my best friend for awhile, so.” Mikey shrugged. Pete nodded, resting his chin in his hand and staring at Mikey. Mikey smiled at Pete. “I’m gonna get going, but- we should totally kiss again.” Mikey said, patting Pete’s shoulder. 

Pete nodded, “That sounds awesome.” He looked at the notification on his phone. It was a text from Chris that read: DUDE THIS GIRL IS WAITING FOR YOU WHERE ARE YOU? “Oh shit.” Pete mumbled, jogging back over to them with this girl’s drink. “Sorry about that, I just uh- got distracted.” He apologized, handing the drink to Anna and sitting down. 

Mikey ran around the house to find him outside with some other people. “Yo, dude! Something huge fucking happened.” He shouted, shaking Frank.

“Jesus, chill, what happened?” Frank sighed. “Look-“ Mikey guided Frank to the corner. “You’re never gonna believe this but Pete fucking Wentz kissed me. Like for real. and he liked it.”

Frank raised his eye brows. “You’re serious?” Mikey nodded quickly. “I was alone in the kitchen drinking when he went in there to get a drink for someone and he like looked at me, and like, we talked for a few seconds when he said something like, are you into guys because I’ve had this urge to kiss you, then we kissed and he told me he really liked it. Then when I left he was staring at me, in a good way, and I was like, oh we should kiss again, and he agreed with me.” Mikey had rambled, then out of breath. 

“Oh- that’s- woah. Are you sure he’s not fucking with you? I saw him like, making out with this girl earlier.” Frank questioned. 

“Look, it’s possible. But just because he’s like- this really flirty straight dude or something doesn’t mean he is. If he’s down to fuck around I am to. I doubt it will mean anything serious, I barely know him right now so.” Mikey shrugged. 

“Okay. Can I convince you to play a game with me?” Frank asked him. “I mean, I suppose, this night can’t get any weirder.” Mikey agreed, walking in.

Frank stood on top of a speaker and turned it off. “Yo bitches, we’re playing spin the bottle. If you get mono don’t sue me.” He laughed plopping back down and grabbing a bottle from the trashcan. “I nominate my good ol’ pal Mikey to start us off.” 

“What?” Mikey shouted, a bit scared. “Yo come on, dude, you’re the honorary guest.” Frank shouted back.  
“If you insist on nominating someone why don’t you go first? Then we’ll go counterclockwise-“

“No way am I letting you go last bitch, spin the bottle.” Frank grinned.  
“Okay, fine.” Mikey reached into the middle, looking around at everyone. Mikey didn’t know if he wanted to kiss Pete again or not, it probably wasn’t going to happen. He spun it, watching it go around a few times before slowing on a girl who had been sitting on the other side of the circle. 

Mikey had never played before, so he didn’t know if he should have just kissed her or made some small talk. He stood up and looked at her. “Uh- Hi.” He whispered softly. “Sup.” She grinned. “So uh- do I just kiss you or-“ Mikey had begun to say, then the girl kissed him. Mikey kissed back, blinking. He then pulled away and sat back down.

Pete was definitely hoping Mikey’s turn would land on him, even though it’s practically impossible. A few turns later and the bottle did land on him. It wasn’t Mikey though, it was this dude named Nick. He wasn’t unhappy though, he was feeling kind of cocky actually. 

Pete stood up. “Alright bitches, you suck at kissing. I’m gonna show you how it’s actually done.”  
Nick laughed “Damn, should I be scared Wentz?”  
“Scared of getting hard maybe.” Pete smirked. “Anything is possible.” He stood up on his toes, leaning in and kissing him deeply, resting a hand behind his head. 

Mikey looked up at them, seeing Pete look directly at him with a grin. They had pulled away from each other, Pete winked at Mikey and he immediately turned red.

The party had ended, Mikey was just sleeping over at Frank’s place, helping him clean up from the party. Pete stood outside, waiting for his friends. 

Chris walked up behind him and complained  
“Dude, what the fuck was that? You know, when you just left that girl for 10 minutes, I know you weren’t distracted.”

“Oh, yeah.. about that..” Pete chuckled nervously. “I actually was like, um.. really distracted. I know it’s sounds weird but I kissed a guy. I mean like, for real this time, not because of some silly. You know that Mikey kid? He’s like.... I don’t know, hot? We got into a conversation and I forgot.” He looked down.

“You, like- you like him?” Chris asked. “Well I- I mean, I don’t know. It was only a kiss. We probably won’t even kiss again. I mean- that would be cool but, I don’t know. It’s probably nothing serious.” Pete explained. 

“Okay, whatever then dude, go nuts.” Chris laughed, nudging him.

Mikey and Frank had started cleaning up once everyone left. Mikey plopped himself down on the couch. “Hey, Frank? Thanks for making me do this. I had a lot of fun.” Mikey said.

“Of course. I told you so.” Frank chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was at school the next Monday with Frank. He definitely was excited after what happened with Pete, but he had low expectations. Pete was a flirt, and he probably didn’t mean much from it, but Mikey was really hoping to see him again anyway. He had no idea where any of Pete’s classes were, so he just had to look in between periods and hope they’d see each other. Maybe he could show up at his soccer practice, but that would be weird. Maybe if they never talked again then it wasn’t meant to be. Pete on the other hand, he really wanted to find Mikey. He had many different options in his head. Like, he could try and find Mikey during dismissal. But how did he get home? Did he take the bus? Which bus? Could he drive? What does his car look like? He could ask the guys on his team if they had any classes with him, but he didn’t want to sound too desperate. There was one other possibility. Lunch. There were two lunch periods at their school. Mikey could be in his. It just then depends on if he’s in the cafeteria or not. Pete stood by the cafeteria doors, glancing left and right. “Hmm.. if he’s not here this period, I can swing by the cafeteria next time there’s lunch.” He tapped his foot anxiously. Chris and Andy walked up to him from the right hallway. “Hey- dude, what are you doing?” Andy asked. “Shut up-! I’m trying to look for someone.” Pete said, still concentrated looking around the doors and swatting them with his hand. Chris chuckled, having and idea of who this was about. Pete spotted Mikey all the way at the bottom of the hallway with Frank. “I gotta go-“ He commented, running. Frank looked at Mikey and asked “So, what do you wanna do? The lunch today is shit.” Mikey pouted and defended “Hey! I don’t mind it. You just lack taste.” “No, no, I lack-tose. Intolerance. Frank laughed, slowly going quiet. “That made no sense, but-“ Pete slowed down and walked up to Frank and Mikey. “Hey.” Pete said to Mikey. “Can we talk?” Mikey froze, turning red. “Uh- yeah! Sure.” He stuttered out, motioning Frank to leave them, and he took the message and headed towards the cafeteria. Pete softly grabbed Mikey’s wrist and lead him into a bathroom, then holding him against the wall. Mikey blushed furiously, looking down at him “Look, I wanted to apologize for Friday night. It felt so immature of me to do, like- it didn’t feel serious when I meant it to be.” He started to confess. “Oh.” Mikey nodded. “I just.. I think you’re.. really hot. That’s all I can put into words.” Pete spoke softly, leaning his face close to Mikey. “Good, because I think you’re hot too.” Mikey whispered, grinning at him. Pete glanced at Mikey’s lips, then back up at him, trying to bring back his thoughts, “Um- so I was- well my parents are away this weekend. For their anniversary. I’m having a party, I was wondering if you’d want to come? You can bring your friends.” He asked, bringing his hands down from Mikey’s wrists to hold his hands. “Yeah... I’d- I’d like that.” Mikey smiled, leaning into the wall staring down at Pete. “Great.” Pete said, staring back at him. “Do you um- want my number?” Mikey asked, blinking and losing his stare. “Yeah, um totally.” Pete smiled. Mikey wrote it down on a piece of paper. “Text me when you get home, yeah?” Mikey proposed, walking to the door. “Totally, just- one more thing.” Pete caught up to him and stopped, standing up on his toes and kissing him on the cheek. Mikey giggled. “Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.” Pete walked back to the cafeteria, going to find his friends. He casually sat down with them. “Hey.” “Hey? What the fuck was that about earlier?” Chris asked him, in a lighthearted tone. “Well- uhh.. I got a date? I- I think? Or I just set myself up for sex which i’m completely unprepared for.” Pete smiled at them. The two raised their eyebrows. “So I- well- I don’t know where to start. Well, Andy, you don’t know that I kissed this guy Mikey, at the party last weekend, and then I invited him to come over this weekend because I wanna have a party but does it sound like I wanna get him in bed with me?” Pete bit his lip and sighed. “I mean, I’m not repulsed by the idea but I have no idea how to do any of that and I’m not ready but if something were to happen that would be kind of hot. I want something to happen. I mean- if he even wants it to. Maybe he doesn’t even want sex, yet. Or at all. Maybe he wants nothing. Guys are so much different than girls. But I’m a guy, I should know more about myself.-“ “Dude, chill the fuck out.” Andy told him. “You like, do this stuff with girls all the time, right? Just use your Pete Wentz charm, as long as he’s consenting to it.” He added. Pete took a deep breath. “You’re right, I need to stop freaking out.” Today was just not Pete’s day. He couldn’t focus in any of his classes. It was like the weirdest fucking thing to him. His brain just kept like, zoning out, constantly. That’s how he’d describe it anyway. Not to mention his mind going back to Mikey again. Soccer practice was not his today. He stood on the field, not paying attention to the ball that had been passed at him. “Oh- shit sorry.” He kicked it back to his teammate. He tried staying focused during the rest of practice, but he nearly just lashed out at his coach. He sat down on the bleachers and gulped down some water Pete stood in the locker room after practice, staring at the mirror.. Behind him, he could see one of his teammates changing in the mirror. He took a glance at him, but that glance turned into a stare. “Hey, Pete, what are you looking at?” His teammate, Kyle said to him, noticing what Pete was doing in the mirror. “Oh- uh- there was a- bug on the wall. Yeah.” He stuttered out, gulping. The guy walked closer to him “Well, do you like what you see?” He scoffed. “What?” Pete gagged. “Do you like what you see?” Kyle repeated, kind of harshly. Pete pulled himself back together and cleared his throat. He looked around, seeing a couple other teammates take notice. “Well- you are a soccer player. Definitely could score many girls. If I were in the proper demographic, maybe it could score me. But you know, girls. Girls are hot. Look, I need to get home.” Pete slid away from him, grabbing his stuff and leaving. He sat in his car, banging his head on the steering wheel. “Fuck!” He shouted. “Goddammit- what was that?” He thought, biting his lip. “I just wanna fucking- crash this fucking car.” He started his car and pulled out of his parking spot, staring at the school building. He put it in drive and he started going. He abruptly hit the breaks. “What the fuck?” He parked his car again. “Was I seriously going to do that?” He sat there, in silence, thinking. He couldn’t do anything but start to cry. “Why would I do that??” He sobbed. He shook his head and wiped his eyes. “I need to get home.” He got home and went straight to his bedroom and sat there for a good five minutes. He remembered about Mikey’s phone number, so he found it and texted him; _hey, it’s pete._ He stared at his phone for a moment and hummed. He started thinking about guys. What was it like dating a guy? Having sex with one? Does he like kissing guys? It was always so weird. Boys would be weird with each other. Like, they’d be repulsed by each other, but Pete wasn’t. The first time he kissed a boy was at a school party. Mostly just a bunch of straight jocks. He never thought it was gross, but the other guys did. It started to make him feel weird. That’s when he just said ‘fuck it’ and kissed Mikey. But he really liked girls. He hasn’t lost his virginity period, but he definitely has experience with women. It’s good experiences. It didn’t feel right to him. He was so confident in his heterosexuality. Was he faking it? Pete crawled under his blanket, looking up pictures of shirtless guys. He took a deep breath, slowly scrolling through the search results. He was curious, that was all. He maybe just was enjoying it way more than he expected. There was a voice in his head that was telling him to not do what he was doing, then another part of him wanted to do more. “I just-“ He groaned, whispering to himself frustratedly. He took another deep breath, letting himself indulge into it. About a minute later, his phone buzzed, and he let out a squeak, dropping it. He looked at the notification, and it was Mikey replying back to him with _hi, i’m glad you decided to text me._ “That scared the shit out of me-“ He sighed, and texted Mikey back: _Oh, dude that fucking scared me, but of course i’d text you._ Mikey responded back _Oh, I guess I caught you red handed Pete._ His heart dropped. “He knows?” _How the fuck do you know?_ He replied _. What? I don’t know anything. I was messing with you. But.. now I am suspicious. Are you like, robbing a bank? Vandalizing? Watching porn?_ Mikey asked. Pete sighed, texting _No, I’m not. Well.. kinda-I don’t know. i’m just trying to figure shit out, and like, not get in trouble with my parents._ Well incognito mode is your best friend... that’d my suggestion. Or do it at school? _Well don’t do some things at school, that would be weird. Actually, and I know, As much as I like you, I don’t know anything about you. Like, tell me about yourself. How are you like insanely a jock but then also be a punk god?_ Mikey said. _I don’t really mix in soccer with music, not that I can’t, even though it probably wouldn’t work, I just haven’t mentioned it to the team. Sometimes I hope it stays that way. But.. besides what I do in the band, I play bass, and I write. I love writing so much. I’ve been doing soccer like, forever, my dad coached my youth team. Oh yeah, I also have a family, duh, besides my parents I have two younger siblings. They’re okay.. I mean.. they’re younger siblings so, they can be fun, but also a pain in the ass. I’m single right now, obviously, but I’ve had girlfriends, that’s pretty cool I guess._ Pete sent. _wow, you sound cool Pete. my life is way boring compared to yours. I mean, I’ve had two girlfriends. I play the bass too, it’s really cool. i’m not a huge writer, but i’m a total comic book nerd, all that good stuff. and star wars, I love star wars. you know i never like thought i’d be with a guy. i am attracted to them, i just never thought i’d be able to experience it, i feel like guys wouldn’t like me. i’m glad you like me though. ooh, i do have an older brother too, he’s currently a freshman at art school. hey, are your siblings going to be at your party? just out of curiosity. you didn’t hear it from me but in my free time i sell banned movies... yeah, shhh it’s fun though. i can’t wait to hang out with you more on friday._ Mikey replied _well, glad we both play the bass. sometimes i can be a nerd, and starwars especially, that’s hella awesome. luckily this guy thinks you’re hot and cool. art school sounds really interesting although i’d probably go to a regular college with a soccer scholarship if I can get one. my younger brother is going to a sleepover at his friend’s house, he’s 10 so parties like that are definitely not for him. my sister however, she’s very annoying, she’s 13 and if I tell her she’s just gonna blab to our parents and get me in trouble, so i’m gonna like bribe her and tell her she can bring her friends if she shuts up about it. hopefully she’ll be out of the way. maybe I can get one of those movies from you? can’t wait to see you friday though :) xx_ After awhile of the two talking, Pete decided he should go see his sister, Hillary, and try to do some bribing action. He walked out of his room and knocked on her door. “Hey, it’s me, can I talk to you real quick.” “Okay, fine, but it better be quick.” She said. Pete opened her door and shut it behind him. “Okay, listen, I wanna have a party Friday, and I know you’re probably just gonna tattle on me or whatever, but I really need this to happen. So, you can invite your 8th grade friends over, I don’t care, but pleaseeee let me do this.” He whispered. “Okay, I’m not that mean. But thank you. My friends will definitely get the notice.” She grinned. “Yeah- just make sure they won’t get in trouble for being at a high school party, okay?” Pete asked, continuing, “I don’t need any drama with your friends parents.” She gave him a thumbs up. Pete went back to his room, pinning a note with Mikey’s phone number on it to the cork board he had hanging up. He grabbed a notebook that he had. Pages were filled, it was almost like a diary, but he turned it’s contents into art. He spent the rest of his night just scribbling thoughts down into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! here’s the next chapter. give me notes or whateva,  
> hope its not too short


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw warning, however it does not go into detail very much, and it never will in this story. the said nsfw actions in this chapter are very light anyway, so take that how you want! :)

Mikey’s day was amazing. Something was happening between him and Pete. Does it mean that they were dating? No. But there’s definitely potential.

Pete seemed so cool, so- interesting. He was definitely wondering about the party.

He had put his phone down, having just texted with Pete. Mikey definitely felt a little exhausted, but he was always doing something.

Mikey’s favorite activities consisted of playing bass and reading comics. He also was a professional movie connoisseur, in his opinion anyway. That’s normally what he would do.

He began to think though. Growing up he kind of always knew he wasn’t straight. His brother Gerard, came out as bi about four years ago, and seeing his brother helped him realize a lot about himself, but Mikey was always confident about his sexuality. 

He just felt like something was missing. He never felt like a boyfriend was achievable. Like, a boy and a boy having a romantic love story and becoming high school sweethearts. He didn’t know of many other guys who weren’t straight, and the few who were, he had already exhausted his chances with them. 

There was more to this blank piece in his life than that. He was bored, tired. He never was afraid to talk to his family. He sees a therapist. He takes medication. Yet he hasn’t found what he was looking for yet. It’s not like he spent his days dwelling on this. 

It was always pushed to the back of his brain. The more he would keep dwelling on it, the more anxious he got, so he would just forget about it.

He sat on his bed, playing mario kart on his nintendo switch and chugging a can of monster. He just wanted to get his mind off of Pete. That boy was gonna drive him nuts. Nuts, like totally  
smitten. 

He shook his head and focused on his game. Sometimes his brother would join him. Gerard lived from home since his school was at a good commuting distance. Mikey wasn’t exactly planning on any multiplayer at that moment though. 

Mikey probably had homework he needed to so, but he was praying he didn’t. Otherwise there would be a study hall cram session.

An hour later, Mikey found himself sitting at the kitchen table with his family, eating some chicken dish, when he remembered that he needs to tell his parents about the party. 

He looked up at his family. “Hey, can I go to a friend’s house Friday night?” He asked. “Frank’s house?” His mom replied. “No- uh, there’s this guy.. his name is Pete Wentz-“

“Hey, isn’t he in some band?” Gerard interrupted. “Oh, yeah, I saw him perform at a concert and we talked at Frank’s house afterwards. He’s in my grade, so like- i’ve had classes with him before.” Mikey explained.

“That’s good that you’re making friends.” His dad chimed in. “Yeah- I actually think he likes me. Like, romantically.” Mikey told them. Gerard chuckled. “Hey- that’s great too.” His mom said. 

Mikey shrugged. “I guess.”   
“So- are you telling us that he like- invited you over to have sex?” Gerard asked. Their dad gave him a glance “That is not appropriate for the dinner table.” He scolded.  
“No- he didn’t! But, I’m a responsible child, don’t worry.” Mikey said. 

Mikey had tried avoiding Pete at school the rest of the week, for some reason, he wanted a surprise when he saw Pete.

He was walking around his room before the party, trying to find the right thing to wear. He stopped at the mirror, just staring at himself. Frank had been with him, just sitting on Mikey’s bed. 

“I think you need to get rid of that mirror.” Frank said. Mikey shook his head. “Come on- I need to know if I look ugly.” Mikey whined, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around.

“That’s a load of bullshit.” Frank replied, walking over to him. “Your outfit looks great. I’m not saying that because you’re my best friend either. But my opinion should be the most important. Pete- or whoever else is going to like it. I think that suits you.” 

Mikey looked up at him and sighed “You do? Promise?” Frank nodded and smiled at him “Yes, I promise.” He chuckled. “Now, are you ready to go?” Frank asked. Mikey nodded.

Mikey and Frank showed up to Pete’s house for the party that Friday night. Mikey walked in, he could see Pete making out with a girl in the kitchen. Mikey looked to Frank and asked “Should I go talk to him-? Or..” 

“I don’t know, maybe just walk in there and see if he notices you.” Frank responded. “Hmm.. okay.” Mikey walked over by the kitchen and looked at them.

Pete glanced over and then immediately pulled away from the girl, but still holding onto her waist. “Oh! Hey- sorry,” He said to the both of them.

“Uhh... no worries.” Mikey told him, chuckling nervously. The girl looked at Mikey “Hey Pete, your friend is kinda cute.” She mentioned, giggling.  
“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” Pete looked at Mikey and winked. Mikey blushed “Thanks. You too. I’ll see you guys later.” He walked away and looked around.

“Hey. you’re Mikey right?” Chris walked up to him and asked. “Oh yeah... you were at Frank’s house, right?” Mikey spoke back. 

“Well, I’m Chris, the one and only, bestie to Pete Wentz. He’s told me a little about you, ya seem like a cool dude.” He complimented.   
“Oh, thanks! Judging by looks you’re kinda cool too.” Mikey exclaimed.

After a few minutes, more people came in, and music was blaring. “I’m gonna go find someone to dance with, nice talking to you!” Chris shouted, leaving.  
Mikey walked into the crowd, figuring he should dance with someone. He accidentally bumped into a girl, she was blonde, about as tall as him.

“Oh- Hey!” She smiled at him. “Huh-? Sorry.” Mikey apologized, then realizing this accidental interaction could benefit him. “Oh- wait, do you wanna dance?” He offered. “Ooh- yeah... I’m so good at this.” The girl leaned into him, pressing her ass against him. “Woah- woah, that kind of dance, okay-“ Mikey was caught off guard. 

“Oh, sorry. We can just like, vibe.” She spun Mikey around. “I mean- I wasn’t complaining.. but this is fun too.” Mikey said, spinning with her. He got a whiff of her, she smelled really nice, like flowers.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Mikey asked. “Oh, my names Emmaline.” She said, looking up at him. “Cool, i’m Mikey.” He told her. 

After about ten minutes of them dancing, this girl had left Mikey to go drink. He leaned against the wall, just feeling the atmosphere. “Hey.” Pete murmured, walking over to him. Mikey smiled and questioned “Hey, where were you?”

“Oh- I was just having fun with that girl. “ He chuckled. Mikey’s heart dropped slightly, feeling kind of hurt that Pete wasn’t just thinking about. He felt Pete lean against his leg, and he looked down at him, intrigued.  
“But- I wanted to stop. Because, it would be mean to carelessly screw around with her-“ And.. I knew if I kept going I wouldn’t have enough energy for you.” Pete whispered, grinning.

Mikey blushed, resting his hands on Pete’s waist. “Oh, hell yeah.” Mikey leaned in and kissed him, not being able to resist it anymore. Pete kissed back, moaning softly as he melted into Mikey’s touch. Pete’s lips felt so soft, just like the last time they kissed, but this one felt even better. Pete’s hands were gripping at Mikey’s neck, trying to pull him as close as possible. 

There was definitely some tongue in there by now, some subtle friction, and the two were both holding onto each other. Mikey pulled away briefly, gasping. “Do you wanna do this here?” He asked. “No.. we can go to my room?” Pete offered. 

Mikey nodded, letting Pete lead the way, and all he could think about was how Pete made him feel good about himself. 

Once they got inside his room, they immediately started kissing again. Pete pushed Mikey onto his bed, sitting on top of him. Pete felt so excited, all his fears about doing something with Mikey seemed to have gone away, he knew it didn’t have to be much to be perfect. 

Pete looked down at Mikey, whispering to him, “We’re just doing this, right?”  
Mikey nodded “Y-Yeah..” Mikey moved up a little more, leaning in to kiss Pete’s neck, maybe a little bit of biting too. Pete blushed, biting down on his lip, just focusing on Mikey. 

All they could hear was the faint music from downstairs and their breathing. Mikey leaned back into the bed, letting Pete take over. To Pete, there was something about Mikey that was so, hot, even if he wasn’t shirtless, or half naked. Mikey’s face looked so pretty, the moonlight was shining in through the cracks of Pete’s blinds, hitting his face. 

Eventually everything hit Pete, but he couldn’t stop kissing Mikey, though he felt like he was going to pass out, and Mikey felt exactly the same. 

Pete collapsed into Mikey, just looking up at him. Mikey cleared his throat, looking up at Pete.  
“Hey- can we just like, lay here? For a few minutes?” He asked. Pete nodded slowly, just laying on his chest.

“I- I really liked that.” Mikey spoke softly, smiling. Pete grinned and whispered; “Me too.” He stared down at Mikey, biting his lip. Mikey smiled at him. 

He then cleared his throat, thinking about the aftermath of this. “Hey, I know we’re like, very differently sized, but do you have anything I could change into by any chance?” Mikey asked. 

“Oh, maybe try these.” Pete tossed Mikey a baggy pair of sweatpants. “There’s a bathroom at the last door on the right if you wanna change.”

Mikey nodded and replied “Thanks.” He made his way to their other bathroom and he got changed. The pants were a little snug but it was alright. 

“Wow.” Mikey stared into the mirror, laughing at himself. “God, what am I getting myself into?” He shook his head, going back downstairs.

Frank ran over to Mikey. “Hey, I was looking for you.” Frank scanned him up and down “Uh- what’s with the wardrobe change?” He asked.

Chris and Andy walked up to them. “Hey, have yo guys seen Pete?” They asked. Frank looked at them and then back to Mikey, raising his eyebrows.   
“Uhh- I swear it’s not what it looks like..” Mikey laughed nervously, blushing. 

“What are you talking about?” Andy questioned. “Uhhh-“ Mikey looked around. “Nothing, I’m just not sure where Pete is-“  
“Dude you were like sucking his face off twenty minutes ago.” Chris laughed.

“Well-“  
Pete ran down his stairs and over to the group. “Ayo, i’m alive.” He grinned. “Did you and Mikey have fun?” Frank teased. Pete blushed, eyes widening “Uh-“ He paused, hearing some screaming.

Pete couldn’t make out what it was, but he could hear many profanities being shouted. He ran over to his living room where two girls were tackling each other. Unfortunately, fights were normal for parties. 

He then looked over to see his sister and her friends chanting the word “fight”. “Hey! What are you guys doing? You shouldn’t be watching this. Or encouraging it.” Pete shouted to them, alarmed.  
“It’s not my fault you had to have a party. Just let us have fun.” She rolled her eyes. “No- as your older brother I need to be responsible.” He said to her. 

“Letting me at a high school party is already irresponsible. It’s not my fault you had to get with a girl.” She murmured. “I- I wasn’t trying to get with a girl!” He groaned.   
“I know.” She laughed, walking away. 

Pete then looked over, it wasn’t a fight anymore, the girls were- making out? The crowd started to cheer them on.   
“Damn- fuck that’s so hot.” A guy smirked. Pete looked over at him and shoved him against the wall. “What the-“ The guy cried out.

“That is so fucking disgusting. Don’t you fucking dare fetishize them like that.” Pete yelled at him. “Hey, chill dude.” The guy held his hands up in defense. “Get the fuck out of my party if you’re going to treat women like that.” Pete scoffed, kneeing the guy in the nuts. 

“Ah-“ He shouted, sliding down onto the floor. Pete rolled his eyes and walked away, back to his friends. They all stared at him. “It’s a long story- can we just chill, and talk?” He asked, slumping down onto the couch. 

“Okay- but you look so out of shape, like, un-chill. You’re never un-chill at parties.” Chris pointed out. “I feel fine. It’s all good.” Pete said to him. 

Mikey took a seat and looked over at Pete. “Hey-“ Pete leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. Mikey was caught off guard, but he leaned into his hold. 

They stayed like that for awhile, pretty much until everyone cleared out. Then, it was just Pete and him. “I can help you clean if you want?” Mikey offered.   
“Yeah- hmm.. can you start by taking those trash bags outside?” Pete asked.  
Mikey nodded, doing so.

Pete started to pick up the floor when Hillary came from out of nowhere. He looked up at her. “What do you want?” Pete sighed. “I just.. wanted to know.. are you like, kissing guys now? I saw you and that Mikey kid. But you’ve like, only been into girls.” She interrogated. A wave of anxiety flooded over him.

“I just- I mean.” He cleared his throat. “I like girls, yeah. Listen, kissing him is fun, alright. I don’t know what I’m doing so please don’t tell mom and dad.” Pete begged. “Wait- are you using him?” She raised her voice.

“What-? No! I think- I think I like him. Do we really have to talk about this?” He said. “No. I just thought it was weird that you’re into guys now. Look- I’ll- I’ll help you clean up.” She spoke, picking up things with him. Pete sighed, feeling frustrated, but he couldn’t really complain about the extra help.

Mikey walked back in, asking “Is there anything else I could do?” Pete shrugged, “I’m better off finishing it myself.” He told Mikey, glancing at his sister briefly. He looked back to Mikey. Everything felt different when he looked at Mikey. So, he gave him a nice long kiss on the lips. Mikey’s eyes widened, kissing him back . “We’ll talk later, yeah?” Pete offered, smiling. Mikey slowly nodded, heading out. 

Hillary looked at him. “Did you just do that to piss me off?” She asked.  
“Well- it shouldn’t piss you off. Otherwise I think that makes you a very shitty sister.” He rolled his eyes.   
“I would be just as pissed if you kissed a girl Pete. It’s not about who you kiss, but it’s about why.” She commented.  
“And guess what? That’s none of your fucking business.” Pete walked away from her.  
“I’m- I’m just trying to look out for you!” She shouted. “Well maybe stop trying.” Pete shouted back, running to his room.

Pete laid in his bed, covering himself in his blanket. For some reason, he just felt like he was going to start bawling. Everything in that moment felt so fucked up. He just wanted to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! lmk of any errors and feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i wanna note that these first few chapters are a lil more pete centered so that’s why these may seem more pete heavy, but as the story progresses the focus will shift more towards mikey. i also changed how the characters texting convos look because it was easier so if you hate that please tell me! lastly I haven’t re read this after I finished it because I just wanna get it out to you guys so lmk if there’s any like typos or funky parts!

Pete had been sitting in the common area of the school that next monday, just waiting for his friends. Pete felt bad because he hadn’t been texting Mikey. Mikey hadn’t been either, but he felt obligated to for some reason. He was bad at confrontation. 

He was looking at his phone, specifically on instagram. He did interact with Mikey on there. A friendly amount anyway. He was looking at random photos. He followed a very different mix of people, he was apart of two very different crowds so it made sense. 

Pete felt someone sit down next to him on the couch he’d been sitting on and he looked over, it was Mikey. He felt a wave of anxiety go through him, not a bad kind though, like, love. “Oh- Hey Mikey.” Pete said to him, blushing a little. 

Mikey chuckled “Hi. I saw you over here and I just couldn’t resist coming to talk to you. How was your weekend?” He asked, smiling. Mikey had the cutest face ever. Pete thought about his question though. “Well- it was hell. I mean that literally. I couldn’t tell you why. But it felt that way. I’m feeling fine now though, especially because you’re here. What did you do this weekend?” Pete gave a lengthy response.

“Oh- well, for starters, I’m sorry that you weren’t feeling well, but to answer your question, I honestly just played video games. I had a tiny bit of a movie marathon with my brother though, so that was cool.” Mikey answered, leaning against the couch and rubbing his arms.

Pete noticed that “Hey- are you good?” He questioned. “Oh- it’s kinda like freezing in here, but it is what it is. I’m also debating on what I want to get for lunch.” Mikey said, shrugging. “Oh- here! Have my jacket.” Pete offered, sliding off the fancy letterman jacket he had been wearing, it was given to him as a reward for soccer. 

Mikey’s eyes widened. “You’re really gonna let me wear this?” He gasped.  
“Sure. I mean, it is just a jacket. I don’t mind.” Pete smiled, at first just thinking it was generous, but then realizing how cliche and romantic it sounded.

“Thanks.” Mikey grinned, happily putting it on. “Oh- it smells just like you, that’s really nice.”  
“I’m glad you think I smell nice.” Pete laughed, wrapping his arm around Mikey and resting his hand on Mikey’s side. 

Mikey leaned into him, smelling his neck. Pete blushed, looking down at him. “I wouldn’t be surprise if you just ate me for lunch.” Pete joked. 

“No, no, you’re too handsome for that. No eating Pete.” “Oh hey- speaking of eating.. would you maybe wanna, go out sometime? For like- I dunno, dinner or something?” Mikey asked, accidentally blurting that out.

“Oh, totally, that would be fun. The best night I’m probably free is like, Wednesday.” Pete replied. Mikey felt ecstatic. He wasn’t intending to make  
a date- but it was, he wasn’t complaining either though.

“Great- cool, it’s- a date.” Mikey confirmed, leaning into him  
more. Andy and Chris were walking over to the common area to meet Pete, and they stopped in front of them.

“Hey.” Pete said to them, grinning.  
“Hey- is Mikey wearing your jacket?” Chris asked. “It would appear that I am.” Mikey chuckled in response.

“So you guys are like- boyfriends now, right? That’s like, such a couple-y thing to do.” Andy followed up with a lighthearted laugh. “Uh- not necessarily, it’s a piece of fabric. He was cold, I’m nice. I mean, I wouldn’t let just anyone wear it though. Mikey is lucky.” Pete explained. Mikey just nodded.

Chris looked at them. “That is very unbelievable, you guys seriously arent together?” 

“No, not in this moment. Sorry.” Mikey told him, shrugging. 

“Okay, whatever.” Chris said, the two slung their backpacks down on the floor and sat in chairs.

Mikey looked over at Pete and questioned “Do you want me to go? So I don’t intrude on your friend time? I told Frank I was here so I could just-“ 

“No- wait, are you guys chill if they stay?” Pete asked his friends. They both shrugged. “Why not?” Andy replied. Pete looked back at Mikey. “Why not?”  
“Great.” Mikey smiled, resting his head on Pete’s shoulders. 

Pete reached into his backpack, grabbing a bag of veggie chips. “Do you want some? These slap.” Pete offered.

“Alright.” Mikey grabbed himself a handful, shoving it in his mouth. “Mmm..” He grinned.

Frank walked over to them, pausing for a moment then saying “Hi.” Mikey looked over at him and grinned “Hey, they offered us to hang out with them if you want.” Frank nodded, sitting down with them.

The group had been talking for the whole period when the bell rang. Pete and Mikey waved to each other, quickly hurrying to class. 

Mikey stood in front of his classroom, waiting to go inside, when he remembered that he hadn’t given Pete his jacket back. He decided to text Pete. shit dude, I forgot to give you your jacket back, can I return it tomorrow? He asked

He pocketed his phone and walked inside to his physics class. He sat down on a seat, getting his stuff out. 

“Hey- wait, yo is that Pete’s jacket?” Some kid asked, walking up to Mikey. “Uh... well.. yeah, yeah it is.” Mikey said slowly, raising his eyebrows. “Is he your boyfriend or some shit?-“ The kid turned to his friend who walked in. “Yo he’s wearing Pete’s jacket, I think Kyle was right.”

Mikey just sat there, listening to them. “Can you guys like- shut the hell up? It’s just a jacket, jesus.” He shouted.  
“Well.. I mean it is a letterman jacket, that’s his.. I mean you’ve gotta be special to be wearing that, right?” Some girl asked who had overheard the conversation.

“Listen- I’m not telling you people anything. It’s a jacket. Please get out if my face.” He sighed. 

A few minutes later, the teacher noticed Mikey’s jacket. “Oh, Mikey, Ididn’t know you played a sport! Are you really good at something?”

Mikey cursed himself and looked up at her: “Well- not really. It’s my friend’s jacket... but I’m flattered that you think I could be skilled.”

Mikey would have just taken off the jacket, but he was afraid that if he took it off, he’d leave it somewhere and forget about it, and that would be worse.

On the way to his last class, he noticed a couple people staring at him. He just tugged onto his backpack tighter, hoping that it would hide Pete’s jacket. 

School had ended, and Pete made his way to soccer practice. He had replied to Mikey, not really caring that he still had his jacket. He sat down on a bleacher, putting his stuff next to him.

“Hey!” One boy shouted, running over to him. “Oh- sup.” Pete said, looking at him. “Are you dating Mikey Way?” He asked? Fuck. He thought.

“What makes you think that?” He questioned. “Well- some dudes saw Mikey wearing your jacket and they thought it was a little gay.” Some of the other boys walked up to him.

“Are you guys serious? This is stupid. We have to start practicing.” Pete told them. “Well- Kyle told us you were staring at him the other day like some homo. If you’re gay we can’t let you in the locker room.” Another one added.

Pete just rubbed his face, he didn’t like where this was going. “Guys- I’m not gay. You’ve seen me with girls.” 

“I was at your party too. You were with Mikey. So either you’re gay or you’re straight.” The first guy said. 

“Or he’s just weird.” Someone laughed from the back. It took Pete all his power to not deck these guys. Some of the team was literally just minding their own business. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Pete shouted, walking away from them. “Yeah. I bet he’s one of those weird ones.” They all agreed. 

Pete walked over and grabbed himself a soccer ball. He backed up, then running to it and kicking it towards the direction of the boys. 

“Ah!” The kid calling him ‘weird’ yelped,  
falling behind him and off the bleachers.

“Sorry, my bad.” Pete said to them. A boy named Nate walked up to him. He was a senior, and the captain that worked with him. “Dude, what was that all about?” He asked.

“They’re being annoying. Talking about non soccer related stuff. Invasive stuff really.” Pete replied, looking up at him. Nate sighed, walking over and staring at them. “Stop fucking around before I tell coach that you’re being asses. We have drills to get done.” He shouted.

“So you don’t care that Pete’s gay?” A boy asked. “That’s just a stupid rumor that should end right fucking now. It has absolutely nothing to do with soccer, please get your heads out of your asses. Even if he was, he’s still the best player on the team. So I literally don’t care. Get to work.” Nate explained.

Pete sighed, walking onto the field. He wanted to just beat someone up, he was just so frustrated with himself. Almost like he was going to cry. Not at practice though. 

Meanwhile, Mikey had just gotten home, very annoyed. Gerard had been staring at him, which startled Mikey.  
“Hey.. did a special someone give you that?” He pointed out. Mikey sighed, not realizing how much stress one jacket could give him in a day. “Well- I mean.. he is special.” Mikey shrugged. 

“Are you guys a couple now?” Gee asked. Mikey shook his head “I just wanna- take it slowly. I don’t think he’s ready for anything either. This whole jacket thing was a complete accident. I was cold during lunch and then I took it with me on accident and now everyone known to man is questioning me.” Mikey explained.

Gee pat his back “Alright.” Mikey looked at him “We are going on a date though...” Mikey said. “Oh! That’s great. Where are you guys going?” He asked.

“Probably like some diner. We’ll talk about it more later I guess.” Mikey shrugged. “I have some homework to do, can we talk later?” Gerard nodded, motioning him away.

Mikey sat on his bed, looking at Pete’s jacket. He held onto it, getting a little sniff of it. Mikey giggled “Woah- he smells really nice.” He smiled at the jacket and putting it next to his bed. 

Pete had made it through practice, but he kept getting comments here and there. He definitely was going to combust if they kept it up.

He ran to his car, not even bothering to go to the locker room. He got in, starting it and turning on the radio. He was blasting an album titled ‘start today’ because it was something he couldn’t stop listening to. 

Pete was basically zoned out the whole time, just trying to get home. He parked his car and walked inside. His parents had still been working, so just his siblings were home.

“Hey- why are you home so early Pete?” Hillary asked. Pete sighed “I just ended early, okay?” 

“Alright.” She looked at him. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” He started walking upstairs. “Well- you look really upset, did something happen to you at practice?” She asked.

“God! I told you I was fine. Can you just leave me alone? My life is none of your business.” Pete snapped, slamming his door. 

Hillary just stood there, staring at his door. Andrew walked over to her from their living room. “Is Pete okay?”

“Well.. I don’t know.” She said quietly, shrugging. “I wanna make him feel better! Can we cheer him up?” He asked. “Well.. some people need space when they’re upset.. maybe later.” She told him.

Pete sat down on his bed, scribbling into his notebook. He didn’t realize how his thoughts translated onto paper, he was just venting but to others it looked like a cry for help.

At some point he was called down for dinner, and he wasn’t hungry at all. He sat down, staring at his food. His sister wasn’t in much of a good mood either. Pete sighed “Can I be excused? My head really hurts and I’m tired.” He looked at his parents for approval. His parents looked between each other before nodding to him. 

Hillary looked at them. “I’m not hungry. I’ve lost all my appetite.” She pushed away her plate. “Can I go too?” Pete was already running upstairs.

“I guess we can’t force you to eat.” Her dad shrugged. “Thank you.” She also went to her own room.

Their parents looked at each other and then to Andrew. “What was that about?” Mom questioned.  
“I think they got into a fight mom.” Andrew told her. 

Mikey decided to text Pete again, figuring he’d be back from soccer practice. Hey, are you doing alright? I kept getting comments about wearing your jacket and some of those dudes who noticed were on the soccer team so I hope they didn’t bother you :(

pete - oh hey. i’m really sorry about that. practice was fine though, no one said anything. i can’t wait for our date x 

mikey - man you know how to make someone blush. so, where do you wanna go? I don’t know what places have real good vegetarian options so i’ll leave that up to you.

pete - oh well I mean we could go the burger place in town? they have like those veggie burgers that slap, hey you should try one

mikey - alright alright, but since we’re this cliche couple i think we have to share a milkshake

pete - i mean that sounds quite sweet tbh. gives me an excuse to stare into your eyes. 

mikey - aww babe  
wait can I call you babe? babe what are we?

pete - i don’t know babe. 

pete - thinking about that stuff stresses me out though :( i just wanna be with u

mikey - yeah.. but you know there are those dudes who just mess around with guys and they aren’t actually into them 

pete - well guess we have to break up cuz ur so gross i hate men bleh 🤮 

mikey - haha very funny. but if you ever wanna talk ab it i’m here. ive been through it

pete - idk i just don’t know how I feel. but you’re special mikey

mikey - so true pete. ok but on a serious note that’s really nice 🥺

pete - bitch u use the ‘🥺’ emoji?

mikey - yes are you gonna call me a bottom now?

pete - what is a bottom?

mikey - ur a bottom >:(

pete - like a butt? or the bottom of something?

mikey - oh you’re serious

pete - yeah..

mikey - oh my god lmao well uhh.. i could tell you but that’s quite an odd convo... just like look it up on urban dictionary

pete - okay all i’m seeing is like stuff about peanut butter um

pete - OH nevermind

mikey - jdjfjf lol

pete - sounds hot tbh

mikey - okay shut up pete

pete - I was joking dw

pete - well I mean not completely but in our context i was

mikey - of course of course

pete - what?

mikey - nvm ur joke was funny

pete - okay 😁

mikey - do you want me to pick you up? like the gentlemen I am

pete - sure, you could meet my parents?

mikey - totally, but uh i thought you weren’t out to your parents?

pete - i mean idk what do i have to hide? i’ll just be honest with them. a cute boy is taking me on a date

mikey - aw yea ok bet

pete - do you want to split the check? because I don’t want to make you pay but then I bet you’re not gonna want me paying so splitting it just solves all the arguments

mikey - oh well i guess? you’re thinking a step ahead

pete - that’s how I roll

mikey - epic banger 

pete - okay now play some cup pong with me

mikey - oh okay 👍👍

Pete’s mom knocked on his door, walking in. Pete quickly shoved his phone under his pillow  
“Hey Mom!” He looked at her.  
“Hey, did you and your sister get into a fight?” She asked, sitting on his bed.  
“What?” Pete gulped, eyes widening. “No- I- what did she tell you?”

“She didn’t tell me anything. Your brother told me he thought you guys were fighting.” His mom told him.  
“Oh- well he’s just a kid, taking things out of context. We- well.. I- I don’t know what he’s talking about. We’re fine. But, can I ask you something?” He explained.

“Yes... go ahead..” she nodded.  
“Can I go out on a date this Wednesday? I promise I’ll finish all my homework, and he’s coming to pick me up so you don’t have to worry about me driving your car or anything.. please?” He asked.

“Well, I suppose.” She hummed. “Wait- did you say he?” 

Pete froze, not realizing he just straight up told her that, I mean referring to Mikey felt causal to him, he wasn’t thinking about it. But, like he told Mikey, he has nothing to hide. Pete slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, um, this boy, his name is Mikey.”

“You know your father and I are all for your own self.. expression, but weren’t you just with some girl a couple months ago? and then another one before that, and another, and-“

“Yes- I know.” Pete sighed frustratedly, cutting her off. “I like him mom, that’s all that matters. The rest is none of your business.” He scoffed. 

“I wouldn’t be so surprised if you weren’t such a ladies man. Are you sure this isn’t just you acting out? Like that dyed hair of yours? I never really liked it you know but it’s experimenting, and learning from your mistakes-“ She lectured.

“I’m not- I’m not acting out! I wanted this hair!” Pete shouted.

“But what’s wrong with your natural hair? I mean this just looks so fake with that bleachy color and-“

“Nothing is wrong with my natural hair, and nothing is wrong with me. Let me do what I want. I’m not hurting anybody. I’m not hurting myself.” He cut her off again. 

“Alright, alright. You can go. But I’m telling your father.” Mom said, going to leave.

“Okay, do it. I’m sure he won’t care.” Pete replied back. He turned back onto his side and texted Mikey again.

Pete - sorry, my mom came in. SHE TOTALLY THINKS THIS IS JUST SOME PHASE, AND SHE HATES MY FUCKING HAIR TOO! God that’s so annoying. but at least I can go.

Mikey - aw man dude i’m really sorry. listen, you know that you like me, and that’s all that matters. you don’t need to explain your identity or label yourself for other people 

Mikey was laying in his bed too, he just stared down at his phone, Pete having left the message on read. Then, out of nowhere, Pete called him, which they haven’t done before, but Mikey decided to pick up, because he had no reason not to. 

“Hey-“  
“Mikey, I’m really sorry but can we just- talk? I need a distraction.”  
“Oh-“ Mikey gasped a tiny bit, caught off guard. “Sure, well.. I could like, tell you what I did today?” 

“Oh, sure! You can’t tell right now but i’m smiling.” Pete spoke softly.

“Well, it wasn’t that great, I just sat here doing homework and playing video games. I had some food, my mom made chicken parm, it’s really good. Oh- I forgot you’re a vegetarian, I don’t know if that’s like insensitive for me to blab on about meat when you don’t eat it. My bad. ” Mikey paused, thinking of what else to say. “You know my friend gave me his jacket and it actually smells really nice.”  
Pete chuckled at that. 

“Do I smell nice?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah.. I remember being able to hold onto you... and smell you.. like at your party last weekend.”

Pete giggled again “Yeah.. that was fun. You’re pretty good looking to. Maybe we should do that again.. sometime, it’s not really relevant right now.”

“Alright.. but i’m down.” Mikey chuckled. “Meet me by my locker in homeroom tomorrow so I can give you your jacket, okay?”

The two had been talking for awhile, and they eventually went to sleep.


	5. chapter 5

Pete woke up that next morning. He just forced

himself out of bed, getting ready for school. 

He was picking his friends up to go to school, because they did that whenever it was possible. They liked spending time with each other.

He had pulled up to Andy’s house, waiting for him. 

“Hey- what’s up?” He asked, grinning at Pete

.

“Oh, eh, nothing much. Well- no, that’s a lie, just my automated response, uh, feeling quite like shit actually. My family is getting so annoying, but it’s just stuff.” He ranted, pulling out of his driveway. 

“Oh, wow. That definitely sucks.” Andy responded.

“Yeah- but it is what it is I guess. My mom knows about Mikey. She just thought it was a phase or whatever but it is what it is.” Pete continued.

“Oh.. so... did you tell her that you guys were dating?... or what-?” Andy asked.

“No, I just like, asked her if I could go on a date.” Pete said.

“Oh- well.. are you guys like- dating? I mean if you’re going on a date-“

“Jesus christ I will literally crash this fucking car if someone asks me that again!” Pete shouted hysterically, cutting him off.

“Woah dude-!” Andy shouted back with concern.

“Don’t worry, I was joking. “ Pete laughed, stopping the car.

“Okay, you scared me for a sec.” Andy sighed of relief.

“Yeah..” Pete’s laugh slowly died down as he realized how little of a joke he actually meant. Like he hasn’t actually tried that before. 

“Pete?..” Andy asked. “Dude, are you okay?”

Pete was gripping onto the steering wheel, staring down at it, then wiping his eyes.

“Okay.. uh- do you want me to drive?” Andy offered.

“No, no, I’ll be fine, I just- um I’ll be good. We have to pick up Chris now so we won’t be late.” Pete started driving again.

They stopped at Chris’s house, the three of them making it to school on time. Pete got out of his car and looked at them. “I told Mikey that I would meet up with him in homeroom today, so uh- yeah. I’ll catch you guys later.” Pete said, jogging off. 

Mikey was standing by his locker, still wearing the jacket, but he was prepared to give it back to Pete.

He saw Pete jogging up to him with his backpack on.

“Hey! So do you want your jacket?” Mikey offered.

Pete had a grin on his face, placing a hand over Mikey’s head on the locker and looking down at him.

Mikey looked up and gulped, blushing furiously.

“Can I just-“ Pete smashed his lips into Mikey’s. Mikey kissed back, nodding very fast. “Fuck, what’s that about?” Mikey questioned.

“I just- well- you’re so hot.” He kissed him again, now resting a hand on Mikey’s side and sliding the other one into his back pocket. 

Mikey was screaming at himself, he felt so uncomfortable but at the same time he loved it. Part of him hated it because the thought of someone looking at him and feeling him when he looked how he looked felt horrible. Something about Pete made him forget about that thoughx

Mikey kissed back once more, snapping back into reality. He pushed himself and looked at Pete. “Don’t get too excited.” Mikey giggled. 

“I know- I just can’t. handle myself.” Pete smirked. 

Mikey rolled his eyes playfully, looking around. A couple kids were staring at them, but most people had seemed to be minding their own business. 

“Pete- I hate to break it to you but we most definitely look like a couple. It’s not like we are making out in the middle of the hallway or anything..” Mikey told him.

Pete scoffed, opening his mouth to say something then retracting his attitude. “I just roll like that, you could call me a hallway heartthrob.” Pete forced a smile onto his face. 

“Oh, of course you are.” Mikey smiled back at him. “Hey- you feel kinda tense, is everything alright?” He asked. 

Pete looked up at him and shook his head. Mikey frowned “What’s wrong?”

“I- Oh. I didn’t mean to shake my head, I- I’m okay Mikey.” Pete told him, just staring at Mikey. Mikey definitely didn’t trust that but he didn’t want to push him. 

“Okay, well, I should get going to class. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” Mikey asked him. “Yeah, I’ll cya-“ Pete waved, walking off.

Mikey shut his locker and walked away in the other direction, heading towards his class. He froze for a moment, looking down and realizing he left with Pete’s jacket again. He pivoted and started running after Pete. “Wait! Pete!” Mikey shouted. 

“Huh?” Pete turned back around, walking towards him. “I totally wasn’t going to forget this a second time.” Mikey started taking off the jacket. Pete had just stared at him. Mikey paused, looking at him. “What?” He questioned, confused. 

Pete hummed “Honestly Mikey? You can just keep it for now, it looks cute on you.” He smiled, walking over to Mikey and putting it back on him. Mikey blushed, giggling “For real?”

Pete nodded. 

School was over and Mikey and Frank were hanging out together at the Way house. First, they tried studying. The two had computers and books out, trying to figure out what the hell they were doing. 

It was okay though, because what Mikey didn’t know, Frank knew, and vice versa.

“Hey, I’m exhausted, you wanna watch youtube or something?” Frank asked. “Okay.” Mikey grabbed his tv remote and opened the youtube app. They were watching a mix of music videos and gaming videos. 

After while, Frank remembered something. “Hey- Mikey?” He looked at him, pausing the video. “Hm?” Mikey hummed in question. “I know you’re not dating Pete, but like- do you wanna be his boyfriend?” Frank asked.

“Oh- well.. I guess, yeah.” Mikey nodded. “So, why haven’t you guys put a label on your relationship yet? I mean, from what I’ve seen you guys seem to be going well..” Frank spoke.

Mikey shrugged “I mean- I dunno. I guess Pete isn’t ready, and I don’t wanna push him. I don’t necessarily mind either, but why ruin something that’s good.”

Frank nodded “But- how long are you willing to wait? What if he’s just playing with you? I don’t think Pete’s a bad guy or anything but it’s not really fair to you if he’s keeping you waiting.”

“I know. I think he’s still kinda figuring stuff out though, and being like, in a same sex relationship isn’t easy. I’m not gonna let him treat me like shit but I dunno, I just wanna see where he wants to go before I assume that.” Mikey explained.

Frank nodded, then pausing. “Well.. have you tried talking to him about it? Like- if you think he’s confused couldn’t you help him?”

“Oh- well.. I mean I could. But I also don’t wanna be too invasive.” Mikey frowned.

“Okay, well just tell him that you wanna be his boyfriend, and if he expresses something negative about it in an open way, then there’s room for you to help. Just start the conversation and see how he feels.” Frank told him.

“That’s not bad, maybe I could ask him after our date.” Mikey smiled.

Pete was sitting on a couch, inside Chris’s basement. He was at practice with his band. Chris wasn’t actually a band member though, he normally filled in for the dudes at concerts, and when he wasn’t, he was just there to hang out, mainly because his parents actually let him use the space. 

Why was Pete sitting on the couch and not practicing? Well he was taking a break, maybe too much of a break. One of his bandmates, Tim, was screaming into his face. 

Pete blinked, having been deeply zoned out. “Ah! what?”

“We kinda need you.. you’re the lead vocalist and all.” Tim said to him.

“Right..” Pete, got up and grabbed the microphone. The drummer counted them in and Pete started singing, which was really screaming. He quickly slipped back into his mind, now letting the words out by force of habit. Pete was hearing all sorts of things and it was definitely stressing him out. Like voices, and sounds, and the music that was playing behind him.

Pete slipped back into reality as his voice cracked and gagged. He slowly looked around.

“Um-“ He thought of something to say since he just completely fucked up. “My bad…”

“Dude, what was that?” One of their other members, Jay asked. “Uhh-“ Pete tried to form an answer in his head, but he just didn’t know.

“You’re not doing it right Pete, you’re gonna keep messing up if you use your voice like that.” Tim added. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Let’s start over.” Pete said, looking down to the ground.

Pete managed to get through two songs and pull himself together but he still felt off, and he looked off. He looked at Chris, who was motioning for him to come over. He nodded and walked to Chris.

“Pete- are you okay? Chris asked. “You look out of it.”

“Of course I’m out of it Chris. But what am I gonna do? Curl up and cry?” Pete questioned, rolling his eyes.

“No, but it sounds like you want to. That’s why I’m worried.” Chris told him.

Pete frowned, crossing his arms. “Okay, you’re right, but I just wanna get through practice. and not look pathetic.” He walked back to the rest of the guys. 

It was the next day, and both Mikey and Pete were ready for their date. There wasn’t much preparation on either side though, they were both being chill about it. Kind of-. The both of them had been stressing out over something. It was their first date though, anyone would be nervous.

Mikey forced himself out of his bedroom so he wouldn’t continue to dwell on his outfit. The first time he went on an actual date, his family made a big deal about it. But he’s had two girlfriends by now, so his parents' excitement dwindled. They didn’t really get the whole bisexuality thing, from an emotional standpoint, because they were two straight middle-aged parents who never thought about it. But they were still supportive of Mikey and his brother.

Mikey left his house, getting into his car and blasting on some music. Pete’s house was about 10 minutes away, so it was nothing far. Once he got to Pete’s neighboorhood, he texted Pete and told him that he arrived, He parked in front of Pete’s house, getting out of the car. He grabbed a bouquet of flowers, because that’s what he normally did on dates, even though Pete’s a guy who might have zero interest in flowers.

Mikey read the text back from Pete, which told him to come to the front door. Mikey walked up to his porch and knocked on the door. Pete opened it immediately. “Hey!” Pete grinned, hugging Mikey. “Hey Pete.” Mikey hugged back. The two both kissed each other, making the moment last awhile.

Pete pulled away, looking at Mikey. “Do you wanna say hi to my family?” He asked.

“Oh, sure- totally.” Mikey nodded.

Pete led him inside the house, closing the door. Mikey felt a little nervous because he didn’t know how Pete’s parents were going to react to him. Pete waved to his parents who were sitting in the kitchen “Hey, look this is Mikey!”

He waved to them slowly. “Hello-“ His mom said, immediately scanning Mikey.

“Are those flowers?” His dad asked. “You’re quite a gentlemen.”

“Oh, yeah.. thank you.” Mikey nodded, looking over at Pete. “Oh- i’ll take those.” Pete grinned, grabbing them from him. “I didn’t think you’d like flowers- I just bought them because- well…”

“Mikey, I appreciate nature.” Pete cut him off. “They’re pretty!” 

Mikey giggled “Good.”

“Where do you live, Mikey?” His mom asked.

“Well- I live across town. Sorta.” He replied.

“I-I drove here, it wasn’t too far. Your house looks very nice.” He commented.

“Oh! Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“Mikey, do you wanna go now?” Pete asked. He nodded. The two waved and got into Mikey’s car. Pete stared at Mikey. “What do you think?”

“Well.. your parents seem nice, I don’t know, it was brief and it felt kind of awkward.” Mikey shrugged, starting the car.

“Oh- alright. I mean.. they’re not horrible.” Pete laughed.

“I mean I would hope not. Do you think your parents made you hot? Like are you attractive because of your DNA? Am I ugly because of my parents?” Mikey said.

“Well.. I don’t know. I guess? But you’re not ugly Mikey. Definitely not ugly. What makes you think you’re ugly? I’m not saying looks matter but do you equate me making out with you to being ugly?” Pete responded.

“No- you’re right. I’m just-“ He shrugged again. “Overthinking I guess.” 

Pete chuckled “I do that a lot.”

“How is that working out for you?” Mikey asked.

“Oh. Honestly?.. not too well. But it is what it is. Look, I get to spend time with you so it’s not all bad.” He explained.

Mikey nodded. Pete just looked at Mikey, not for any particular reason, but Mikey was really good looking. Mikey smiled to himself, knowing that Pete was looking at him.

He eventually got to the restaurant, parking the car. There were a lot of people, since the place was pretty popular. The two walked inside, walking over to ask for a table.

“Hey, there’s a 20 minute wait.” The person at the counter told them, handing over a buzzer. It’ll buzz when your table is ready. Mikey took it, and shoved it in his pocket.

“Mikey- can we go wait in your car?” Pete asked. “Oh- alright.” Mikey said, heading out. Pete jogged over and got into the backseat. Mikey raised his eyebrows. “What are you doing?” He questioned.

Pete grinned “Come here.” Mikey got in next to him, now realizing where Pete probably was going. Pete crawled over and sat on his lap, facing him. 

Pete started talking “I know I sound crazy and all but I really wanna-“ Mikey stopped him with a kiss.

“Yeah- that.” He blushed.

“Is this what you do when you go on dates with girls?” Mikey asked. “Well yeah, I take them to a hill with a beautiful view of a night sky and we make out in the backseat.” Pete smiled.

“Where’s my night sky?” Mikey pouted.

Pete shrugged. “I mean, I’m too impatient when it comes to you.” 

Mikey giggled, draping his arms around Pete. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Pete smirked, leaning in to kiss him. Mikey kissed back, shifting so that they were away from the windows. 

About 10 minutes later, the two were curled up against the car door, looking at each other. They both giggled at each other, having made, what they would consider, good use of their time.

“Why did I do that?” Mikey laughed. “I feel bad about going this low.”

“What do you mean? We’re teenagers. Have a little fun Mikey.” Pete told him.

“Okay, I just don’t wanna look like a freak though.” He shrugged.

“Do you know how many kids have had sex in their parent’s car? This definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing that we could have done. ” Pete chuckled.

Mikey nodded slowly. “Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?” He responded.

“Are you a virgin?” Mikey asked. 

“Oh, yeah. Surprise, I know.” Pete rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well- I mean it’s just relieving to hear that.” Mikey said softly.

Pete nodded “I’m glad you’re not judging me or whatever- soccer captain and rockstar hasn’t had sex! What the fuck.”

“Loser nerd boy who does nothing with his life hasn’t had sex either but are we suprised?” Mikey joked.

“Come on now, you’re not a loser, and nerds are cool. You’ve had girlfriends before though, right Mikey?” Pete questioned.

“Well.. yeah. We never got that far though. We were also a little younger too so we didn’t do much.” Mikey shrugged. “You?”

“Well.. contrary to popular belief I have held a relationship longer than a month. I swear I’m not a manwhore. I’m almost scared kinda- like, of being careless and ruining it for myself or hurting my partner. Or I could accidentally get a girl pregnant. I don’t have to worry about you getting pregnant on me though.” Pete chuckled. 

“Yeah- but uh.. you could still get- nevermind, that’s a conversation for another time. You know, Pete.. I really like you. I don’t know if you’re ready but… I wanna-“

Mikey was cut off by the buzzer.

“Oh- that was bad timing. We should go.” Mikey said.

“Okay, what were you trying to ask me?” Pete asked.

“If we could be boyfriends.” Mikey chuckled nervously.

Pete stopped for a moment. “I wanna be your boyfriend. But.. something about that label sounds scary.”

“Well… I don’t know what you’re thinking. But sometimes you have to face your fears.” Mikey told him.

“I guess.” He leaned over and held Mikey’s hand.

Mikey looked down at him and smiled.

They walked inside, finding their table.

A girl walked over to them, in a waitress uniform, handing them menus. “Hi! I’m Cassadee and I’ll be your waitress tonight, can I start you guys off with any drinks?” She spoke to them.

Pete’s eyes widened, staring at her.

“Uh- I’ll have a coke please.” Mikey said.

“Well.. Cassadee. What drinks do you recommend?” Pete grinned.

“Oh- well I’m a minor so uh- not much. I just normally get soda.” She shrugged.

“Okay, then I’ll have coke too.” He replied.

She walked away, going to get them their drinks.

“What was that about, Pete?” Mikey chuckled.

“Mikey, she’s so pretty.” Pete told him.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. “But I think you’re more pretty.”

Pete giggled “Really

Mikey nodded.

Cassadee came back with their drinks “Are you guys ready to order?” She asked

Mikey and Pete looked at each other and then to her.

“Oh- oops, sorry I think we forgot to look at the menus.. could you give us a couple more minutes?” Mikey said.

“Oh totally, it’s all good.” She laughed it off and left again.

“Look I’m sorry Mikey but if I see her again I might combust.” Pete swooned.

Mikey raised his eyebrows, feeling slightly weirded out by how much he’s ‘crushing’ on her while on their date. “Do you not combust when you look at me?” Mikey questioned, taking a sip of his drink.

“Mikey, you already made me combust tonight.” Pete winked.

Mikey coughed, spitting out his soda. “Ah, fuck- shut up.” he blushed. “I- I need to

look at this menu.”

Pete smiled at him,

looking at his menu as well, even though he had a pretty clear idea of what he was ordering.. considering he was vegetarian there weren’t many options.

“Can we talk for real?” Mikey asked.

“Okay.. what is for real?” Pete asked back.

“Well.. how have you been? What are you up to?” Mikey followed up.

Pete just shrugged “I’ve been kinda out of it lately, and I don’t know why. Not in like a bad way though.. ah man it’s just weird. But hopefully I get my shit together. You know, whenever I’m with you it just feels so different. Like, I always look forward to seeing you, and whenever we talk it feels like all my worries go away.” He explained.

Mikey giggled “Dude, I feel exactly the same way. Like.. I would be screaming at myself right now, being so self conscious and I’m gonna be honest with you, when I get home I’ll probably be paranoid as hell but at the moment it feels different.”

“Yeah..” Pete looked down at the table. 

“You good Pete?” Mikey asked.

Pete stayed silent for a moment before looking up “I’m good.” He smiled at Mikey.

Pete and Mikey had their meal and they had finished eating. Cassadee had walked over to their table for the final time and looked at Pete. “Hey, aren’t you Pete Wentz?” She said.

Pete froze. He had no idea that this girl knew him. He spoke up anyways though “Yeah, that is me.”

“I think you’re really cool. Both on the field and on the stage.” She smiled.

Mikey raised his eyebrows, very alarmed with what she was doing.

Pete looked at Mikey then back at Cassadee. He froze, trying to form words. “You’re pretty. You’re really pretty.” He coughed. “It’s great to have fans. But I can’t- I- I just.. um..” He looked back to Mikey again who was definitely pissed off.

“What the hell are you doing Pete?” Mikey cried.

Cassadee gasped, looking between them.

“I don’t know what I’m doing Mikey! Cassadee I’m sorry. I’m spewing out bullshit.” Pete got up, having already paid and walking out.

Mikey followed him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you go and flirt with someone while you’re on a date?”

“I don’t know! I was being honest! She’s pretty.” Pete shouted.

“Yeah, okay. You know I want to be your boyfriend. But I think I’m done. Maybe I’m overreacting but I don’t wanna be your little experiment Pete, and I really don’t wanna take any chances. I’m going home, I hope you can find a ride.” Mikey walked to his car.

“Fuck.” He said to himself, driving home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo heres another chapter I hope its good. i know seeing sad parts in fics sucks but i wouldn’t torture yall and write a petekey fic just for it to end up not being petekey


	6. chapter 6

Pete froze, with so many thoughts crowding his head. He watched as Mikey drove away.

He quickly pulled out his phone, looking through his contacts. There were a few options. He would just walk home, but that’s not safe, and it would take him forever to get back. He also doesn’t want to confront his parents, he doesn’t even want them finding out about this. He didn’t want anyone finding out about this. He wanted to go home and forget about every single feeling he had about Mikey. He was an absolute idiot.

He trusted Chris the most, in order to make sure no one else found out about this, on his end anyway. Pete saw Chris as his best friend, so he was hoping that he could just talk to him and then forget about it. Of course Pete feels guilty, but he’s not hiding it from people so he won’t look bad. 

Pete clicked on his contact and called him, waiting to see if he’d pick up. He listened to the phone beeping, and beeping, until it stopped.

“Hey, Pete, what’s up?” Chris asked cheerfully.

He jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. “Oh- uh....” Now he didn’t know what to say.

“Um..”

“You good dude? I hope you’re not pranking me, otherwise i’ll totally get you back and-“

“No! No.. it’s not a prank.” Pete interrupted. “Um.. you- you know how I told you I was going on that uhh.. um.. date..?” He mumbled.

“Oh, yeah, what about it?” Chris asked.

“Well.. uh.. god- um...” He paused. “Well.. I fucked up. Like a lot. Mikey was my ride and it’s a long story and shit I just- we- broke up okay.. and-and.. well I don’t wanna call my parents because they’ll probably think this whole thing is stupid and walking home is too dangerous plus they’d totally be suspicious if I took that long and I don’t know if you’re busy but if you’re not could you please pick me up, i’m really really sorry I just don’t know what to do if you can’t i’ll just call an uber and maybe lie about my age or something. You know what maybe if I do walk home I could just get hit by a car-“

“Woah! Jesus- Pete, I’m coming to get you, promise me you will stay where you are, it’s okay.” Chris spoke to him, alarmed.

Pete gasped, hearing what he said “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from I’m not gonna do anything I was just caught up in my emotions, I promise, really uh- thank you so much.” Pete said to him.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Pete whispered.

He hung up and sat down on a bench outside the restaurant, pulling his legs up to his chest.

He glanced over back to the restaurant, seeing Cassadee through the window. Pete immediately looked away, just hiding his face in his legs.

Pete stayed like that for a little while until Chris pulled up to the curb and ran over to him.

“Fuck, dude are you okay?” Chris asked, crouching down to look at him.

“Yeah- yeah I was just cold.” Pete said.

“You fucking scared me dude.” Chris got up and hugged him.

Pete hugged back, holding onto him tightly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Chris nodded, still a little alarmed but he didn’t want to push him right now. “Come on, let’s get in my car.”

They both got in

Chris got ready to start the car, then he paused. “You’ve been so off lately- like at practice yesterday.. and at school too. I’m worried about you. Is something going on?”

Pete gulped, looking at him. “This won’t sound very convincing but I’m fine. I mean-trying to be. I think I’m alright.. I don’t know why I said that, I’m just really anxious right now because of what I did..”

Chris sighed, still feeling a little worried, but he didn’t want to push Pete. “Okay then.... You can talk to me if you need anything though, alright?”

Pete nodded “Yeah, it means a lot.”

“Do you mind explaining to me what happened between you two?” Chris asked.

Pete sighed softly and nodded “Mikey has been a little worried that I’m just using him to experiment and whatever- and I don’t blame him, because, like-we did something before we uh went inside, but it was fine and all at the moment.. long story short I was kinda flirting with our waitress. I didn’t mean to though, I just- well I can’t really put it into words but I know it was stupid and I’m guilty.”

“Well.. that sounds like you. So I don’t think you’d really have malicious intent.” Chris replied.

Pete was a little confused but he wanted to end the convo there so he just nodded. “Hey, can you drop me off a little bit before my house? So my parents don’t see your car?”

Chris nodded, doing so when he got there.

Mikey was pacing around his room, now feeling worse than before. That was an impulsive decision. But he should be relieved. 

He has no idea if Pete was using him and now he doesn’t have to stress about it because he was acting really weird and he probably made a good call. 

But he ruined everything at possibly his only chance with a guy, he hardly knows any out guys at his school and anyone he does know who is out is someone who he’s exhausted his chances with but maybe Pete’s a shitty guy and he doesn’t deserve a chance.

It was really hot with him though.It shouldn’t be all about sex. Mikey was really cautious about that stuff before Pete but maybe he was also trying to “experiment”. Being with a guy was a fun change and he could have been taking advantage of that.

Mikey flopped onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. “I need to forget about all of this.”

Mikey heard his phone buzz with a text from frank:

hey, how was the date?

mikey: not good. we broke up. i thought he was using me so I just wanted to get it over with

:( i’m just really unsure about it all but I think it was the right choice

frank: aw man, i’m sorry dude, but if you think it was best then I believe you

mikey: yeah but now i’m worried that I reacted too quickly and I should have given him another chance. but i fucked that up now so I should just try and move on

frank: yeah, I mean.. idrk mikey, I agree, you should just try and move on

mikey: mhm

mikey: DUDE

mikey: I still have his jacket.

frank: oh, fr?

mikey: yeah, should I give it back to him??? fuck this is gonna be awkward

frank: you probably should, but you guys just broke up so if you don’t wanna do it now i’m sure it’s fine if you waited a little

mikey: god I don’t wanna see him at school but that shouldn’t be hard, right?

frank: yeah, you had such a hard time finding him at school in the first place lol

It was the next day and Mikey was extremely nervous. All of his emotions were just jumbled. He had a horrible sleep too which definitely doesn’t help and then not sleeping leads to other things and he was just a mess.

Of course he has things to help him, like literal medication. But sometimes.. he forgets. Like today when the only think he can think about is what happened with Pete. 

Meanwhile, Pete was with his friends, hating every minute of it. He wished that he could just stay home and hide in the comfort of his own bed but he figured he would just be more miserable even if he tried to stay home, so he made the effort to involve himself.

Mikey stood by his locker, watching Frank walk over to him.

“Hey, can you hide me. Like- From Pete? Or literally any of his friends. Perhaps the whole soccer team?” Mikey asked.

“Dude, chill. I don’t think he would have told that homophobic soccer team anyway man. If I see him I’ll let you know.” Frank assured him.

“Okay. I really hope so.” Mikey said, squeezing his hands together. “You need to chill dude, this boy isn’t worth your time to worry about.” Frank told him.

Mikey nodded, looking down the hallway. “I think I should just get to class.” He said, waving and walking off. 

He’s trying to tell himself that Pete won’t barge into his class because that’s very unrealistic. He’s not gonna drop dead if he ends up seeing Pete today. 

He git through his first class, it was fine. Now he’s taking the long way to all his classes to really make sure that nothing happens.

Half way through the day, Mikey and Frank were walking to lunch. Frank went to turn around a corner before abruptly stopping.

“Uh.. I saw Pete. We can’t go this way.” Frank told Mikey.

“Oh, did he see you??” Mikey began to panic.

“No, I doubt it, I just-“

Frank paused, hearing Pete shout from behind the corner.

Pete was standing at Nate’s locker, the senior who was captain for the soccer team, with a couple of other guys from the team. 

They had just wrapped up their season with success, so Nate was inviting him their soccer party, which Pete was expecting, but he was not going to bring

himself to that party. Even if he felt up to it.

“So, are you coming?” Nate asked.

Pete sighed, looking at him, and then to the guys behind him.

“Why would I wanna go to a party for a shitty team that doesn’t give a shit about me!” He shouted into his face.

Mikey stood behind the wall, gasping and looking at Frank with a worried face. “He doesn’t sound okay Frank.”

“Well you did break up with him.”

“Which is probably justified but you can’t expect him to be happy about it.” Frank said.

Nate was a little upset when Pete called the team “shit”, especially when he was co captain. But Pete did have a point. A lot of the guys on the team didn’t give a shit about him.

“You know our team’s not shit- you helped us win you know.” Nate explained.

“I think Pete doesn’t wanna go because there’s not gonna be any girls for him to fuck.” One of Nate’s friends and team mates, Lucas chimed in, chuckling.

Pete rolled his eyes, getting increasingly fed up. “I don’t ‘fuck’ girls!”

“So you’re a virgin?” His teammate asked.

“Dude, shut the fuck up.” Nate said.

The other guy who was hanging out with them interrupted “But Lucas, he likes guys, remember? Don’t you think the whole soccer team is hot, do you wanna fuck us?”

“Jesus Frank. That’s fucked up. You’re hearing this too, right? They’re bullying him!” Mikey looked at him.

“Yeah- I am.” He nodded.

“I’m not having sex with anyone!” Pete yelled.

“This is why I’m not coming to your stupid little party. Your dick is too small anyway.” He started walking off in the direction of Mikey and Frank.

“Hey! Hold on a minute. You guys need to apologize. Otherwise I’m making sure you don’t get a spot on the team next year.” Nate said to the two guys.

Pete turned around and stopped. “Give it up. I appreciate you trying but you know their heads are just filled up with cement, right?” He began to walk away again.

“Frank- I think I’m gonna talk to him- I wanna make sure he’s okay!” Mikey told him.

“No- don’t, you might get attached to him again.” Frank commented.

“Okay, you’re right, I think they’re coming so we need to go!” Mikey pointed out, starting to walk away.

“Wait- Pete!” Nate followed after him. I’m sorry. I know that I’m like thus white straight dude who plays soccer but I’m ttying. I truly think those guys are assholes and I’m really sorry if I’m not doing enough to make you feel safe on the team.” He explained.

“l’m glad that you’re trying. Sometimes you just can’t get through to people though. I’m really not up to going to that party honestly, but- It’s not about you. I promise.” 

Nate nodded, patting his back. “I’ll see you later dude, okay? I know we’re not that close and all but you can text me if you need anything.” He said, then walking off. 

Pete began walking again, then stopping for a third time as he noticed the backs of Mikey and Frank.

“Fuck.” Pete groaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, quickly hiding in a bathroom. 

He sighed, gripping the sink and looking down. He just wanted to go home. He could spend all day being upset but he wouldn’t ever be happy if that was the case. 

Pete didn’t even know what he was upset about. He saw Mikey, and avoided him, so why did he feel like a total piece of garbage all the time? 

Throughout the rest of the week, Pete and Mikey successfully avoided each other, and into the next week as well, except Pete felt as if every day was getting increasingly worse. He was forcing himself to hang out with his friends and to spend time with his family but it wasn’t working.

At this point, Pete gave

up on everything. He figured this whole “finding peace and happiness thing” was too much work. Everything felt like too much work. 

It was a full 7 days now, a late Thursday Afternoon. Pete laid in bed, staring at the pile of homework he had yet to complete. 

His phone began to buzz where it was resting on a table next to his bed. Pete stared at it, going to reach for it then retracting his hand.

Pete had fallen asleep, being woken up a few hours later by his mom. He looked around frantically, then looking at her. “Why- why’d you wake me up?” 

“You slept through dinner honey- and you haven’t been answering your phone all day, I wanted to make sure that you were alright.” Mom explained.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t feel like checking my phone.” Pete sighed.

“and what if there was an emergency?” His mom asked.

“Guess I’d die. Or you would die. That sounds really unfortunate. I wouldn’t kill you on purpose.” Pete commented back.

Mom shook her head lightheartedly. “Are you going to that soccer party tomorrow? I know how much you love going to parties.”

“Ugh.” Pete mumbled. He knew his mom was probably going to force him to go and he really didn’t want to.

“No. I’m not. I- have a lot of homework.”

Mom raised her eyebrows “How do you know how much homework you’ll have tomorrow?”

“I don’t- but I am anticipating a lot. I just don’t wanna go, okay? Nate said it was fine that I wasn’t coming. The rest of the team doesn’t care.” He explained.

“Okay. You should come down and spend some time with us Pete. I miss my baby.” She said.

Pete groaned, shoving his head into a pillow. “Not when you call me a baby.”

“But in all seriousness, I don’t feel well, I think that I should get more sleep.”

“Okay, fine. Call me if you need anything.” His mom got up and left.

Mikey on the other hand was currently at a concert.Frank thought it would be the perfect way for Mikey to get his mind off of Pete. He’d been worried about Pete all week, even if he felt sure about his decision, he had a feeling that he should be worrying about him.

There were a couple bands performing at this concert, none that he knew of, but Mikey was enjoying himself. 

The band currently performing was called midtown. Their lead singer Gabe was pretty good friends with Frank. 

Gabe hopped off the stage and ran over to them. “Ayo, Frank your buddy is kinda hot.”

Mikey looked at Gabe who was towering over Frank. “Me?”

“Yeah dude.” Gabe grinned. “You into that?”

“Oh.. I mean, yeah. “ Mikey told him.

“Oohhh.” Gabe winked.

“I’m great too Gabe, thanks for asking.” Frank commented.

“Oh- sorry. What’s up Frank?” Gabe spoke to Frank.

“I’m pretty chill. Music-ing. You seem more interested in Mikey though, and I don’t blame you.” Frank chuckled.

Mikey looked at him, blushing a

Gabe swung an arm around him “Hey sexy....”

“Am I too close?”

Mikey looked at him “No, not at all.”

“Aw look, you found someone who’s taller than you.” Frank mentioned.

Gabe looked over at Frank “Hey! Don’t call me tall. It’s not my fault you’re vertically challenged.”

“Stop fighting about height.” Mikey rolled his eyes. 

“How does it feel to be normal sized Mikey!” Frank shouted. 

“Ugh. I don’t know.” Mikey told him. He looked at Gabe.

“Hey, the flirting is nice and all but I don’t think I should be getting into romance right now.”

“Ohh, eh, it’s ight.” Gabe said to him.

Mikey didn’t listen to many local bands, so when he came to concerts he was quite clueless and it wasn’t the most fun. 

He wanted to get into the smaller bands he kept seeing though, he just never got around to it.

Mikey was always surrounded by drugs and alcohol when he went to concerts, but he figured it was for the better to stay out of that stuff until it was legal.

Later in the concert, Gabe introduced Mikey and Frank to these two guys, William and Patrick. They both lived in different areas so Mikey had never seen them before but they were both really cool.

Surprisingly a lot of teenagers went to the shows, Frank had connections to a lot of people. 

William and Patrick both lived in different parts around the area. Mikey ended up meeting them because they had mutual friends and with Frank and Gabe.

William was a giant and Patrick was like an elf, which Mikey thought was funny. Almost like him and Pete, just like- a bigger size gap. He wasn’t even trying to think about Pete tonight but here he was.

He was chatting with everyone for about a whole hour. They were all really chill and he got their phone numbers. Mikey was excited to see them again. Frank’s plan of taking his mind off things was kinda working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i’ve been holding this chapter for like 3 weeks because I wasn’t too sure about it (sorry). At this point I hope it’s not bad or too overdramatic. Let me know if it is though and I’ll make some edits.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a quick trigger warning: suicide, general talks of mental health
> 
> don’t let this mislead you though, no one dies, most of this stuff is just heavily mentioned in the chapter so read with caution if you need to.

Pete woke up for the third time that night and checked the lock in his room. His clock read that it was 3:26 am. He groaned, turning on his lamp.

He couldn’t get sleep for some reason and he figured he would just stay up the rest of the night.

Pete reached over and grabbed his journal just scribbling in it.

He began to draw stick figures all over the page making each one different. One had crossed out eyes, one lost a head, it was as very.. interesting. He then turned to a new page, just writing down words and turning some of it into song lyrics.

Pete went on for about an hour just doodling and writing some things here and there. He eventually fell back to sleep, only waking up an hour and a half later for his alarm.

Pete sat up, looking around his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. He got up and walked to his bathroom, staring in the mirror.

He definitely knew that he should take a shower, and brush his teeth, and hair, and everything, but he didn’t.

Pete walked back to his room, just throwing on some random close and slipping on a pair of sneakers.

He looked for his parents, trying to see if he could make an attempt to skip school, but they had already left for work.

Pete’s sister had walked into his room, trying to look for him. He had taken her charger and she needed it back, but she had no clue where he went.

“Hey, Pete?” She said, peering into the hallway and looking for him, but not seeing him. She then shrugged, looking around his room to see where he put it.

She felt paper crunch under her foot, so she looked down to see what she stepped on. “Oh- what’s this?” She picked up the journal and started flipping through it mindlessly.

She began to read it, slowly realizing what it was. “Oh- is this like a diary or something? I should probably put this down..”

She then looked down at the page, seeing something that alerted her, so she continued to read it, feeling increasingly worried as she read through the content.

“Hey, were you looking for me?” Pete walked in and asked.

She looked up at him with a frown on her face “Are-are you okay?”

Pete blinked, looking at what she was holding in her hand and back at her. He couldn’t believe that she went through that.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He shouted. “I found it on your floor. The stuff in here sounds really scary Pete. Are you gonna hurt yourself?”

“That’s an invasion of my fucking privacy!” He said, ripping the book out of her hands and chucking it at the wall.

She flinched, looking away from

him. “I’m sorry Pete, I’m really sorry.”

Pete threw his hands up in defeat. “It’s too late now. Goddammit! You invaded my fucking privacy and I told you to leave me alone!”

“Pete I’m so so sorry- I was just worried because it sounds like you’re going to hurt yourself, what can I do to fix it?” She begged.

“Nothing. I’m going to school. I literally give up. I just-“ He sighed. “Who knows if i’ll even come home? I don’t know! God I’m so sick of people- so fucking sick of life.”

Pete grabbed his backpack, heading out of his room and slamming the door.

Hillary stood there, looking over at his notebook, thinking about what he said. She started crying. “This is all my fault.. and I-I can’t tell mom and dad because he’ll be so mad at me and- and.. I need to tell someone.. He’s probably gonna hurt himself!”

She looked over and noticed that there was a phone number hanging on the cork board in his room. “That must be one of his friend’s numbers!” She took her phone out of her pocket and started dialing it.

Mikey sat in the school parking lot, waiting for Frank to arrive, when his phone started buzzing. He looked at his phone and saw a call from an unfamiliar number. He looked at the number more closely, seeing that it was a local one, so he decided to pick it up.

“Who is this?” A girl who was on the phone said. Mikey paused, obviously not going to expose himself to a stranger, but.. she sounded slightly familiar.

“Who are you?” Mikey asked.

She gulped “I-I’m Hilary.”

“Wait- what?” Mikey became slightly panicked. “You’re- Pete’s sister, Hilary? How do you have my number? Why are you calling me?”

“Please don’t hang up! I-.. I did something. It’s a long story. Listen, I-I don’t think Pete’s okay. Like, I think he’s going to- to do something, like hurt himself. I swear i’m not making this up. I found your phone number hanging in his room and I didn’t know who’s it was but I- I.. I just found something that I shouldn’t have found but Pete told me he was going to school and he said he didn’t know if he’d come home, can- can you just please help?” Hilary pleaded.

Mikey froze, processing everything she was telling him. He felt very concerned now, seeing as he was already worrying about him before.

“Okay- okay. Where are your parents?”

“They’re at work, I didn’t wanna tell them because I know Pete will be so angry at me.” She explained.

“Alright, listen- I’ll go find Pete and make sure he’s

okay. If you seriously think he’s in danger though, tell your parents, right now. I’ll make sure he’s not gonna be mad at you. Okay?” Mikey told her.

“Yeah- yeah.. thank you so much Mikey.” She said, then hanging up.

Mikey got out of his car, looking around. Something in Mikey felt guilty now for calling things off with him. He likes Pete, still. He needs to find him and talk to him, even if he’s fine.

Mikey glanced over at the school entrance and saw Pete pushing his way into the building. Mikey ran after him, trying his best not to run into anyone.

He walked inside, seeing Pete down the hallway. “Pete!” Mikey shouted, still running after him.

He watched Pete look at him, then go into a closet.

Mikey ran down the hallway, getting yelled at by multiple teachers, but he didn’t care. He stopped at the closet, wondering how Pete got in.

Mikey attempted to just reach for the handle and opening it that way, which worked. Pete jumped at the sight of Mikey. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I wanna talk.” Mikey told him.

Pete huffed. “Whatever, it won’t matter anyway.”

Mikey frowned, but just accepting it because he broke up with Pete, so obviously he’d be upset.

“Look- I’m.. I’m just confused.” Mikey began.

Pete paused, then scoffed. “You’re confused?”

“I’m confused!”

Mikey’s eyes widened, looking at him. “I’m sorry. I- I get what you mean. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and-“

“Do you really get it, Mikey?” Pete interrogated. “God.”

“I know I fucked up, but I sure as hell know you don’t get it. You know, it feels like lately every time I fucking breathe someone is putting a label on me. I’m either a manwhore or I’m weird and gay.” At this point, Pete completely lost it and he started crying. “No one fucking understands me, god I just feel like a misfit. I don’t act like anyone, I don’t look like anyone, I don’t think like anyone else.. I’ve never fit in!”

Mikey inched a little closer to him, just listening to what he was saying.

Pete just slammed his fist against a wall. “I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me Mikey. I’m so sorry. It’s just that- you’ve never made me feel like I’ve had to be something, or do something, I trust you.” He took a deep breath, trying to think. “and for no reason, you probably hate me, for fucks sake! God- I’m sick of the everything. I want..I just wanna kill myself.” He shouted.

Mikey gasped “Pete-!” he quickly walked over to him.

Pete froze, playing those words in his head on repeat.

He slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor. “Fuck- why are you here.. you should just leave, I’m sorry.“

Mikey sat down next to him, giving Pete a hug. “No, Pete.. I’m not leaving. I’ve been worrying about you this whole time. I overheard you the other day and I just- I wish I talked to you sooner. I do care, and I really really like you. Please don’t apologize. I think I have some unfair judgement and I regret breaking up with you.” Mikey sighed. “Do you have plans to hurt yourself?”

Pete leaned into Mikey’s hold, still crying. “I- I don’t know. Maybe I was... gonna try. I don’t know how- but.. I’ve never said that before. I never- No. I don’t think so. What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you Pete. I think maybe you just need to get some help.” Mikey spoke softly.

Pete nodded, wiping his eyes.“I’m sorry though, for what happened on our date. I just.. it was dumb. It’s just a force of habit almost. But I really don’t think I’m okay. It’s been going on for a really long time now. Sure I don’t know shit about my identity or whatever but that’s not just it. “

Mikey nodded “Okay.. okay.. you know I was actually looking for you. Your sister called me and that’s when I realized I needed to talk to you. I’m sure you know what happened between you guys but she found my number in your room and she wanted me to check if you were okay. “

“Oh fuck! My sister.. god I screwed it up with her big time, shit..” Pete began to panic.

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s good that you know you went wrong. I told her to call your parents in case there really was something wrong.” Mikey told him.

“Oh..god that’s gonna be scary. I hope she’s okay..” Pete sighed, pausing.

“What about us?” He asked.

“Well.. I don’t know.. what we had going.. it didn’t feel like a real relationship Pete. I mean.. we were doing sexual things before our first date, I’ve never done that before, it all felt so rushed.” mikey explained

“You’re right.. I do that a lot..” Pete sighed. “I’ve barely had girlfriends. God, I’m so bad at commitment. It almost feels like fooling around with people was a weird coping mechanism, and like, when I kissed you, I meant it. I wouldn’t do anything to anyone if I didn’t have feelings for them, or if they wanted something serious.”

“Maybe we need to start over. Take things a little more slowly this time, like a proper relationship, and I know that sounds like bullshit, I don’t think any relationship has to be proper, but for our benefit I think that’s best.”

Pete nodded slowly, just curling up into Mikey.

“Do you want me to call your sister?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, please.” Pete nodded.

Mikey dialed back her number, putting his phone on speaker.

“Mikey!” She said frantically.

“Did you find Pete? Mom and dad are really worried and they’re both coming home.”

“Yeah, I found him, not in the best condition but he’s safe right now, I think he wants to talk to you.” Mikey told her.

“Hilary?” Pete spoke. “I’m so, so sorry, you might not believe it but I acted like a dick to you and it means so much that you care about me.”

“I.. well-“ She sighed. “You scared me Pete, more than I thought you would, but.. I was also invading your privacy, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, but.. how I acted earlier, and even in the past.. god I feel like a monster. I’m just- really sorry, I was taking all my anger out on you.” Pete explained.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re still here. I was worried that.. you wouldn’t come home, like, for good.” She whispered.

“I don’t know what I would have done if Mikey didn’t find me, and I might be overestimating that but, I’m really glad you told someone. I think I should go home- I mean, I really don’t wanna go to school today but mom and dad probably wanna talk to me so.. I guess I’ll drive home. Unless they don’t trust me in a car.”

“Text them, I guess.. they’re letting me stay home for now, but they made Andrew go to school because they don’t wanna stress him out.. I mean I think they do want you home but, ask them if they’re picking you up. I’m gonna go now, okay?” She finished.

“Yeah, cya.” Pete said, hanging up. “Will you come home with me?” He asked Mikey

“I can’t.. my parents would be mad at me for missing school. I can come see you afterwards though?” Mikey offered.

“Okay, promise that you’ll come see me?” Pete asked.

“I promise.” Mikey smiled. “Can we leave this closet now?”

“Yeah..” Pete said getting up.

They both walked out into the hallway.

“Do you want me to wait with you until you hear from your parents?” Mikey asked.

Pete nodded, sitting down on the floor. Mikey sat down next to him, holding his hand. Pete began to to text his parents.

Chris and Andy came walking up to them. “Dude, where were you?” Andy asked.

“Are you guys back together?” Chris questioned.

Mikey looked to Pete and then to them.

“Mikey is my boyfriend.” Pete said, confidently.

Mikey looked at him, eyes widening. He wasn’t expecting that but he’s sure glad.

“And, I was just having the worst morning of my life, but don’t feel bad, I was pushing you guys away. Look- I’m leaving, not like-“ Pete paused.

“I’m going back home, I won’t be at school today. My parents want me there. I’m.. I don’t know how to put it into words but- I’m just not okay. Don’t worry though, I think everyone is watching me so I don’t run away and jump off a bridge or crash my car and kill myself.” Pete explained.

Chris and Andy frowned “Dude, did you try and do something?” Chris asked. “I knew- on the phone! You said you wanted to- to.. you meant it, didn’t you?”

“I guess I did..” Pete said softly. “I didn’t want you guys finding out for a reason. I was lying to the both of you. Don’t feel bad or stupid because it was my intention.”

“What call?” Andy looked between them.

Pete looked at him “I- well.. it’s a long story.” His phone buzzed, so he looked down. “I’m sorry guys- my parents are here. I understand if you don’t wanna talk but.. I can explain everything later.” Pete got up, walking off.

Chris and Andy looked at each other, then to Mikey.

“Him and his sister got into a fight. She found my number and wanted me to check on him and we figured out that.. he wanted, and maybe was going to hurt himself. I don’t know what you guys have been through but I know from personal experience, it’s really rough. You guys have known him longer than me so I could imagine how left out and guilty you feel but I think the best thing is for you guys to just be there for him..” Mikey explained.

“You’re right- maybe he hasn’t been open with us but it isn’t going to get any better if we give him shit for it.” Andy said.

“Maybe we should see him after school?” Chris suggested.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Pete got home, feeling the most anxious he’s ever been in his life. He sat down on the couch, waiting for his parents to come talk to him.

They both walked into the room, looking at him.

Pete looked up at them, feeling extremely terrified. The look on their faces felt horrible.

Pete began to cry softly, fidgeting with his hands. “I’m sorry I made you guys leave work I feel absolutely horrible and you guys have way more important things and I’m sorry for how I treated Hilary I know it was messed up snd you’re probably gonna ground me and I deserve it, I deserve it so much and I’m sorry for lying about everything, I’m the worst person in the world and there’s nothing I know to do about it but it’s just that everything I do just makes me feel so miserable to the point where there’s only one way out and I mean it when I say that and if you don’t believe me then I don’t know what I’ll do.” He rambled, now staring at the ground.

His parents looked at each other, then they went to sit down next to Pete, giving him a hug. Pete just continued crying, relieved that they weren’t mad at him.

Pete had a long talk with his parents, just explaining everything. They were completely worried about him, not mad at all. They decided that they would look into getting him help, for real.

After the talk with his parents, Pete went to his room, he had been laying in bed all day. Later, he heard some noise downstairs. Then there was knock on his bedroom door

“Hey, it’s me.” Mikey spoke softly. Pete smiled “Oh, please come in.”

Mikey sat down on the bed and looked at him “Hey.”

“Hey..” Pete looked up at him.

“Are you okay?” Mikey asked. Pete shrugged “Not really, but I’ll get there.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Mikey offered, putting an arm around him. Pete shrugged again, pausing to think.

“Can we be boyfriends?” Pete questioned, looking up at him.

Mikey smiled and looked at him, “Of course, Pete.”

Pete smiled back, then chucking nervously and biting his lip. “I still just-“ He sighed, biting his lip. “I don’t know who I am.. what this relationship means about me.”

“Well.. have you really thought about it, Pete?” Mikey asked.

“No, not.. really. It- it’s scary.” He mumbled with another sigh.

“Why is that?” Mikey followed up.

Pete just shrugged, “I’ve.. I’ve always liked girls, but I know I like you, and.. kissing other guys feels nice, you know? Well- I mean you would know, but it feels wrong. I don’t like dealing with my feelings and I don’t like this. I don’t think I’ll be taken seriously no matter what I do. It’s just hard to pin-point my feelings. You’re the first guy I’ve actually really liked.”

“You know Pete, this is who you are. Do you think maybe you’ve been a little extra miserable because you’ve been running away from it? When you explore your identity, you should do it for you, not anybody else. Do you want to spend the rest of your life living a lie?” Mikey explained to him.

Pete shook his head. “No.”

“And you know, labels can be such a personal thing too. Everyone is trying to define you these days, trying to tell you how you love when everyone is different. There’s probably like 100 different definitions out there for bisexuality at this point, but I honestly don’t care. In general, I don’t really care too much about my own label, but some people feel comfortable with a set, defined label on them and that’s okay too. It just doesn’t have to be overwhelming if it seems like it.” Mikey continued to explain.

Pete just nodded, leaning into him. Mikey brought his hand down from Pete’s waist and held his hand. He just watched Pete, who appeared to be in deep thought.

“Okay.” Pete told him. “I just.. don’t like the idea of being restricted to one thing that is always going to define me. But it’s also scary not knowing my feelings.”

“You don’t have to label yourself if you don’t want to, and if you do, don’t rush it. You don’t have to figure it out right now, and you know- i’ll still be here.” Mikey said, smiling at him.

“Thanks a lot Mikey... talking to you means so much.” Pete smiled back, just leaning into him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Mikey finally spoke up, asking. “So... what did your parents say?”

“Oh- well.. they’re gonna look into getting me some help..” Pete told him.

“That’s great.” Mikey replied.

Suddenly, Pete’s phone started buzzing, so he picked it up and read the notification.

“Oh! Andy and Chris are coming.” Pete said, smiling.

“Oh, yeah, that’s great.” Mikey smiled too, laying down.

“What are you doing?” Pete asked.

“Can I lay down here?” Mikey responded.

“Oh, yeah. Man, I’m tired.” Pete said, laying down with him.

“Tired? Weren’t you home all day?” Mikey questioned.

“Okay, yeah, but like, I’m mentally exhausted.” Pete turned onto his side to face Mikey.

Mikey turned too and smiled at Pete.

“Thank you-“ Pete said softly.

“For what?” Mikey spoke, staring at him.

“For being here.” Pete shrugged. “I don’t know, a lot. I can’t put it all into words.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll always be here.” Mikey smiled.

They laid with each other for awhile, until Chris and Andy arrived.

Mikey got up “Do you want me to go get them?”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Pete frowned.

“Well, I should probably get going soon anyway, they might want alone time with you and I can’t stay all night.” mikey told him.

The two knocked on Pete’s door, already finding their way inside the house.

Pete sat up, looking over at them “Hey.”

“Hey.” They said back.

“Do you guys want me to go?” Mikey asked them.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

“Come on.. stay just a little longer.” Pete looked up at him and pouted.

“Okay, if they don’t care.” Mikey sat down.

Andy and Chris stood there for a moment, not sure where to start.

“Please tell me you’re okay.” Chris spoke up. “Like- you’re not hurt, right?”

“No, physically, I’m fine. I think. I have no idea anymore. I’m sorry.” Pete told them.

They sat down on the bed.

“I just-“ Chris sighed. “So, and I know I asked earlier but you meant it when you were telling me those things Wednesday night? I’m just having a hard time believing this.”

“I mean, I guess.. but I didn’t intend to- it just came out like that- I didn’t want to mean it. I wasn’t trying to lie to you, just- something in my head was telling me I was fine. Yeah I heard myself, I just don’t know.“ Pete shrugged.

“You were sounding weird too when you picked me up a couple weeks ago, like, really upset, but you said it was a joke.“ Andy told him.

“Yeah.. it was. A bad one. Look- I just was pushing you guys away and I don’t wanna anymore. I already lost one person who cared about me, and I’m fucking lucky he came back.” Pete sighed, looking at the ground.

Mikey looked over at him, frowning.

“I forgive you, but what can we do to help?” Andy asked him.

“I don’t know, which sounds like shit but You guys already do enough. It’s my fault for not letting you guys help. You’re the best friends I could ever have.” He told them.

The two smiled just as Pete’s mom knocked on the door, opening it a tiny bit. “Do you boys want to stay for dinner? I’m making burgers, and I have the veggie kind.” She told them.

“Mmm burgers.” Mikey chuckled.

“I should probably ask my mom first, I don’t know when she wants me home.” Chris said.

Andy nodded in agreement. The two texted their moms for approval.

Mikey also asked his mom considering she already had plans for dinner, but she didn’t care.

The guys all stayed for a little longer, then leaving after dinner.

Mikey sat in his bed, curled up against the wall. “Now what?” He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend told me this was written really well so I hope it isn’t over dramatic or poorly representing things, please feel free to give me feedback!


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I just wanted to say that I felt pretty bold writing this chapter. like, when I was 13 I was writing fanfiction, and shit was crazy, and very “cringey”, so ive tried staying away from a lot of stuff and “censoring” my writing to make it seem  
> more happy and fluffy so I don’t do that stuff again and make my readers uncomfortable. however I realized that reading other fics I might be censoring myself too much so I just wanted to go for the ideas that I had straight up. so of this chapter seems a bit too weird or anything, let me know and I’ll  
> continue to tone it down (that might not make any sense but i’m just a tad paranoid, that’s all)

Mikey leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were latched onto the tile for quite awhile, the voice behind him blurry. 

“You will never-“

He could have fallen asleep right now, the couch was so comfy.

“I just want you to think about-“

It had been over a week since him and Pete got back together, ish, and it felt like all the sudden everything came crashing down on him.

“and I think you should-“

He was doing so well. Why did everything change on him? 

“Mikey?”

He blinked, looking over at his therapist.

“Did you get any of that?”She asked.

Mikey sighed “No.” he admitted. “I couldn’t get any sleep last night so I’m exhausted.”

“Oh.. were you up all night? Did you go out and do anything?” She followed up.

“No, no. I was just in bed... and I tried falling back to sleep, but I was worrying.” He shrugged.

“About your relationship?” She said.

Mikey nodded “I don’t want to mess things up with him because there’s something wrong with me. I feel so bad about leaving him the first time, and I know it could be justified but.. he’s putting so much trust into me, and I wanna be there, but- there’s so many what ifs.” He sighed, rubbing his head.

“If he trusts you, do you have trust in him?” She asked.

“I mean.. I guess not..” Mikey said. “But- I mean I do.. just not like he does with me. I like him though. I want to trust him.”

“Then do exactly that. Maybe you guys should be talking more, if you’re worried.” She told him.

Mikey nodded slowly...

Mikey sat in his car, in the parking lot of his therapists office, pulling out his phone and calling Pete. He listened to the ring of his phone, ringing and ringing, until it abruptly stopped.

“Hey.” Pete said.

“Hey.” Mikey said back, with a smile on his face.

“What’s up?” Pete asked.

“Do you wanna come over to my house saturday night? Like, stay the night? It would be nice for you to meet my parents, and- I kinda wanna talk to you. I still have to ask my parents because that’s kind of a bold thing to do without their permission but I’ll beg them.” Mikey explained.

“Okay... yeah. What do you want to talk about?” He questioned.

“Stuff?” Mikey told him, a little unsure. “I know it’s vague I just- I would really like to talk to you, in general. I promise it’s not bad.”

“Okay, I’ll go ask my parents too. What are you up to right now?” Pete was just chilling in his room, watching tv.

“I’m in my car, like, exhausted.” Mikey chuckled. “Hardly got any sleep last night, and no, I’m not driving, I’m very responsible, my car is in park.”

“God bless, Mikey the responsible driver. Why couldn’t you sleep?” Pete asked.

“Just-“ Mikey paused, wondering what he should tell him.

“I was really anxious, about stuff. Lots of stuff. Doesn’t help that my brain is just, built different or whatever.” Mikey said honestly with a little laugh at the end.

“Oh, our brains might be built the same.” Pete chuckled. “But in all seriousness, are you okay? Is that why you wanted to talk?”

Mikey hummed “Yeah, kinda. Is that okay?”

“Of course, I’d be so selfish for putting you through my bullshit and then not letting you talk to Me.” Pete spoke.

“Well, that reduces like half 

my worries.” Mikey sighs in relief.

“You thought you couldn’t talk to me?” Pete was frowning.

“I didn’t mean that literally, well- I just get paranoid over stupid things. I’m just really happy. But, it’s way easier to talk about things in person.” Mikey explained.

“You’re right, you’re right..” Pete replied.

“Okay, I should probably get going, can’t sit in my car forever.” Mikey giggled.

“Okay. I’ll see you later, save that adorable laugh for me in person.”

“I will.” Mikey said, blushing a little and hanging up.

Mikey sent to his mom asking if Pete could stay over Saturday, and he really begged. He wasn’t allowed to have girls over half the time because he was young and his parents didn’t want him doing anything, which is why he was concerned. 

Mikey pulled into his driveway eventually and walked inside.

“Mikey, your mom and I want to talk to you, just about Pete coming over.” His dad said, standing next to his mom.

“Oh.. okay.” Mikey didn’t know whether he should be worried or confused, but he walked over to them.

“We’re going to let you invite him over.” His dad said.

His mom continued, “You’re 17 now, and we can’t stop you from having sex forever, you’re maturing and you probably want to explore things-“

“What? No- no, no, shut up right now, please!” Mikey said, interrupting them.

“We just want to make sure that you’re saying safe, that’s all.” His dad told him, grabbing out a box of condoms. “You know how to use these, right?”

“Yeah, um, Pete and I just started dating, I don’t want to do anything like that. Message received, safe sex and all that. Now I think I’m going to go!” Mikey rubbed his eyes. “Wait- where did you guys get those? Do I even wanna know?” 

“Gerard let us take some, it was going to be for educational purposes.” His mom explained, laughing a little.

“Okay, I’m leaving- and giving these back to him!” Mikey grabbed them, running upstairs.

Mikey threw himself onto his bed. “That was the worst fucking thing ever.”

A few days later, it was the weekend and they were able to hang out.

Pete walked into Mikey’s room with him, sitting down on the bed. “Wow, nice place you have.” He smiled.

“Well, I rarely clean it my room, so that’s a shocker. Normally it smells like sweat and balls. Gross, I know but I’m not gonna lie to you.” Mikey told him, giggling.

“Yeah that’s gross, but I’d be a hypocrite for cringing since thats what my soccer clothes smell like after a game.” Pete laughed with him, looking at Mikey with a smile. 

Mikey sat down on his bed, suddenly freezing, remembering why he asked Pete to come over. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and looking down, tensing up.

“Mikey, are you okay?” Pete asked, very concerned.

Mikey just looked up at him, shaking his head “I don’t know. Fuck, I’m sorry-“

He sighed, trying to pull himself together

“Maybe.. can we talk now?”

“Yeah, of course babe, about what?” Pete asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mikey sighed, “I’m so scared. Of us. Of myself. Sometimes when I’m.. when I’m not okay.. I do shit, and I hurt people. I care about you Pete. You put so much trust in me and I can’t even trust myself, and I don’t wanna-“ 

“I don’t wanna be a bother to you. I know you’re struggling and I feel like a burden.”

“Oh..” Pete frowned.

“I know we both have our own problems but that’s okay, you can always talk to me Mikey, just like we are now. Just by talking, maybe we’re helping each other, and Mikey? Please don’t think you’re unlovable just because of what goes on inside your head. I know being with you- it’s gonna require a lot of effort on my end. I’m willing to do that, and I know you won’t truly hurt me. If you’re not careful with me, I’ll say something, and I want you to do the same with me if I ever do something. Okay?” 

Mikey was just staring down at the bed, fidgeting with his sleeves. “Okay. Sorry.. I’m just a little-“

“Don’t apologize.” Pete said, shifting over and hugging Mikey.

He took a deep breath in, looking over at Pete. “Fuck-“ Mikey hesitated. “I feel like I’m gonna cry.”

Pete rubbed his back “That’s okay, I’m right here.”

Mikey nodded, leaning into him and letting out a quiet sob. “I don’t know why I’m so- upset.”

“It’s fine.” Pete said, running his fingers through Mikey’s hair. “Sometimes it’s good to cry.”

Mikey sniffled, holding onto him tightly. “No one has ever told me before that I’m worthy of love. You don’t know how

much I needed to hear that. ” Mikey stuttered out, now sobbing.

Pete let out a small gasp “Well I’m glad I can be there for you.” He hugged him tightly.

They sat there for a few moments, just holding each other until Mikey’s mom called them for dinner.

Mikey wiped his eyes and smiled at Pete. “We should go eat.”

The two walked downstairs with each other and sat down at the table.

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Way for ordering the pizza.” Pete said.

“Oh, thank you!” Mrs. Way smiled.

“Yeah, I also loved what you’ve done with the house. The pictures of little Mikey are just adorable.” Pete added.

Mikey blushed, but thankful that Pete was trying to make a good impression.

“Aw, isn’t he polite, hun?” Mikey’s mom asked his dad.

“Sounds like it, you fell for a good guy Mikes.” His dad chuckled.

“Oh- I totally did.” Mikey smiled at Pete, which made him smile back.

“So, you play soccer, Pete?” Mr. Way asked.

“Yeah, I do, and I play baseball in the spring. Are you a sports guy?” Pete replied.

“Oh, yes I love sports. Mikey watches it with me sometimes. Gerard on the other hand, I can’t seem to get him hooked.” He told him.

“Sorry, sports are boring.” Gerard interjected.

His dad rolled his eye’s playfully “How is soccer going for you?”

“Oh, not bad. We got up to state finals but, this year wasn’t our year, trust me though, I did great.” Pete explained.

“Yeah, I can verify, Pete did great.” Mikey giggled.

They all spent dinner talking for awhile, mainly getting to know Pete, and Mikey’s parents loved him.

Mikey and Pete went back upstairs, sitting on Mikey’s bed.

“Wow, you have such a way with parents.” Mikey smiled.

“I know, yeah.”

Pete looked around Mikey’s room, his eyes landing over to Mikey’s dresser “are you planning to have sex with me?” He asked, shifting away a little.

Mikey’s eyes widened “What-?” He then looked over at

the box of condoms sitting on the top of the dresser. “Oh- oh! god, no- no, I meant to give those back to my brother, I mean- not like that I was just-“

“Mikey, calm down. It’s okay.” Pete told him, relaxing himself.

Mikey took a deep breathe. “Okay. Look, the day I asked my parents about us coming hanging out they sprung this whole sex talk thing on me that I luckily got out of but my brother lended them some condoms for educational purposes or whatever and I was gonna return them to him to get them out of my sight and-“ Mikey sighed, “Yeah.”

“Ohh.. Wow.” Pete chuckled. “Well.. don’t get rid of them, you never know what will happen.”

Mikey smiled at him “Okay, fine.” He shoved it inside a drawer and sat down.

Pete hummed, putting his hands in his lap. “That sounds like quite the conversation to have with your parents.”

“God, it really was.” He admitted.

“Well, um.. what do you wanna do?” he asked quietly.

“Ooh, you should put on some music. You know what would be fun? Playing truth or dare.” Pete said.

Mikey blushed, thinking about how that could go down. He shuffled the music on his phone and started playing it through his speaker. “Yeah, okay. Do you want me to go first?”

“Yeah, truth or dare Mikey.” Pete asked.

“Hmm.. I’ll start off good, dare.” Mikey giggled.

“I dare you to sit on my lap.” Pete told him, smiling.

“Like, facing you? Or do you wanna hold me?” Mikey questioned.

“Your choice.” Pete said.

“Okay..” Mikey crawled over, facing Pete, almost straddling him, but sitting down.

Pete smiled at Mikey, wrapping his arms around his waste “Hey, pretty boy.”

Mikey laughed a little, looking down at him. “Hi. Truth or Dare Pete.”

“Hmm.. okay, I’ll do truth.” He said, looking up at him.

“When was the last time you thought about me?” Mikey asked.

“Hmm.. probably earlier today. I was really excited for our date.” Pete told him.

“What were you thinking about?” Mikey followed up.

“That’s a second question, Mikes. But, if you must know, I was definitely thinking about this, but it wasn’t a game, and there was a lot more kissing when I imagined it.” Pete admitted, blushing.

Mikey smiled, giggling “Okay, that sounds fun.”

Pete smiled back at him.

“Yeah, it does.... Okay, truth or dare Mikey.” 

“Truth this time.” Mikey said, leaning into him.

“Do you ever dream about me?” Pete asked.

Mikey blushed “Like- in what way?”

“A dream is a dream.” Pete told him.

“Well.. yes, yeah. Nothing exciting though. Well it was exciting, just not-“ Mikey started.

“Not a wet dream?” Pete interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah.. not that. Have you?” Mikey questioned.

Pete immediately blushed, scratching the back of his head. “It- it’s not my turn, come on!”

“Okay, truth or dare Pete.” Mikey said, chuckling.

“Dare.” He replied.

“I dare you to seduce one of my stuffed animals.”

Mikey chuckled.

“Oh god, okay.” Pete looked over to where his stuffed animals were sitting.

“Hmm.. Mario, or stuffed creeper?” He laughed a little.

“Those are your top choices?” Mikey raised his eyebrows.

“I can’t flirt with an animal, that would be weird.” Pete said.

“You can flirt with a monster though?” Mikey asked.

“Okay, fine. Mario it is then.” Pete reached over to grab him.

“Hey baby- you look good tonight. Can I take off your suspenders? I wanna see the goods-“

Mikey started laughing “You flirt like that?”

Pete blushed “I-I’m trying.”

He looked back at Mario.

“You’re so sexy Mario, can I kiss you? Ooh, yeah, I love your mustache, it feels so good against my lips.” Pete continued.

“Oh- god, you can stop now.” Mikey grimaced.

“I wasn’t enjoying that.” Pete cringed. “Anyways, truth, or dare.”

“I’ll do dare again.”

“Okay.” Pete thought for a moment. “I dare you to take off your pants. If you’re comfortable.”

“Wow, you’re really trying to get close to me, aren’t you Pete?” Mikey interrogated.

“Maybe, I want it to be fun.” he replied.

“Okay.. well I’ll do it.” Mikey said, beginning to unbutton his pants. “God, these are tight.”

Pete chuckled “Do you need my help?”

“Maybe..” Mikey blushed.

Pete looked down, unzipping his pants and tugging them down.

“Maybe you should get up?” He offered.

“No, no way, you dared me to sit here.” Mikey smirked.

“Okay, let me-“ Pete grabbed the back of his pants, trying to get that area looser too.

“Are you actually trying or do you just need an excuse to touch my ass?” Mikey asked.

“Both?” Pete answered, finally tugging Mikey’s pants off.

Mikey giggled, rolling his eyes. “Truth, or dare.”

“Truth.” Pete said.

“How many people have you kissed?”

“Um...” Pete thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Definitely over 10. Your lips are my favorite though.”

“Aw, good to know.” Mikey said, smiling at him and now paying attention to the music.

Pete glanced down at Mikey’s lap then back up at him.

Mikey raised his eyebrows “My face is up here.” he giggled.

“Right, yeah.” Pete blushed.

Mikey grinned, leaning down and resting his hands on Pete’s cheeks, then kissing him.

Pete kissed back softly, holding onto Mikey again.

“Can we stop playing?” Mikey asked.

“Okay.” Pete grinned, kissing Mikey again. Pete slid his pants off too so he wouldn’t be the only one wearing pants

Mikey smiled into the kiss, letting his mouth do all of the work.

Pete did the same, feeling nothing but happiness.

He then pulled away for a moment and asked “Can I kiss your neck?”

“Of course.” Mikey said, smiling.

Pete started kissing, then he sunk his teeth into Mikey’s neck, attempting to give him a hickey.

Mikey let him, leaning back into the bed.

Pete pulled away, just smiling at him. Mikey giggled “You’re definitely a good kisser.”

“Thank you, I would say the same about you.” Pete told him, looking down.

“You’re okay with this, right? I know we agreed to take things slowly-“

“Yes babe, we’re just kissing.” Mikey interrupted.

“I know- I just don’t know how slow I need to be.” Pete told him.

“I mean- slow doesn’t have to mean waiting awhile. We should just.. take our time, you know?” Mikey explained, looking down at him with a smile.

“I guess, yeah.” Pete smiled back a little hesitantly.

Mikey rested his hand on Pete’s hip, giving him a quick but gentle kiss “Are you okay? Or are you uncomfortable?” He asked.

Pete relaxed into Mikey’s hold, smiling a little more “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just a little nervous, but it’s all good now.”

“I’m glad.” Mikey said, holding him close.

Pete looked at Mikey’s hand and said “You can touch me you know, above the waist at least, I don’t mind.” He chuckled.

“Okay.” Mikey grinned, sliding both his hands up Pete’s shirt and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Pete smiled again, just leaning into his touch. Mikey hummed, just resting his hands there for a moment “Definitely keeps my hands warm.” Mikey commented.

“Yeah?” Pete asked, looking at him. Mikey nodded, leaning his head on Pete’s shoulder and softly rubbing his back. Pete just couldn’t stop smiling. He loved how Mikey felt. 

“Could you grab my remote? I was thinking we could watch a movie, if you want, maybe even a few.” Mikey proposed.

“Yeah, can I stay here though?” Pete asked, grabbing the remote. “Oh, of course, babe.” Mikey smiled at him.

The two settled for some cheesy romantic movie first. The two were both enjoying it. Cheesy does not mean bad. 

Towards the end of the movie, Pete was yawning a little, enough for Mikey to notice.

“Babe, are you good?” Mikey asked, rubbing his back.

“Oh- yeah.” Pete replied, smiling at him and wrapping his hands around Mikey.

Mikey smiled back, leaning down and kissing him softly, then pulling away. “What do you wanna watch now?” he questioned. 

Pete hummed in thought. “Something on netflix maybe?” He offered.

“Okay, you can pick.”

They settled on a little over an hour long Movie, this time it was a movie about some high schoolers.

Half way into the movie, Pete spoke “Mikey?” Mikey looked down at him again.

“Hm?”

“I’m getting tired, and I really need to take a piss.” Pete told Mikey, resting his head on his chest.

“Okay, then i’ll pause the movie-“

“Nooo... I’m really comfy and I wanna finish it.” Pete whined.

“I’d let you sleep on my lap but I should show you to the bathroom first.” Mikey said, pausing the movie. “Did you bring any pyjamas? You can’t leave my room without pants.” He giggled.

“I normally go to sleep like this.” Pete chuckled. “But I did bring a pair of sweatpants just in case.” He said, sliding off of Mikey and getting into the bag with his stuff in it.

“Ooh, grey sweatpants?” Mikey teased as Pete put them on. “Yes, I did bring gray sweatpants, don’t bully me.” he pouted. “I’ll probably take them

off later anyway.”

Mikey crawled out of bed and came behind Pete, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek “Okay, and I won’t bully you babe.”

Pete grinned, kissing Mikey on the lips. Mikey kissed him back again, smiling back. He then pressed his forehead against Pete’s, smiling even wider.

Pete giggled, then pausing. “Can we.. get going?” He blushed a little.

“Oh, yeah.. yeah. Definitely, sorry.” Mikey chuckled, walking to the door

Pete followed him. Mikey walked down the hallway, pointing to the room next to him. “Here it is, sir.”He joked.

Pete walked inside, chuckling. “Why does it look like you haven’t updated this bathroom in at least 10 years?”

“Hey, teddy bears are a great theme for a bathroom. I even have all my old bath toys stored under there.” Mikey pointed.

“Woah, okay.“ Pete said, pausing for a moment. “You can come in if you want, I don’t care. It is your bathroom.”

“Okay, yeah.. it’s my bathroom but that doesn’t mean I can’t give you privacy.” Mikey looked at him and raised his eyebrow. 

“That is true but you’re also my boyfriend. I don’t let just anyone invade my privacy.” Pete replied, walking back.

“I guess I should be flattered then, huh?” Mikey giggled, closing the door behind him and walking to the sink. “If anything, I guess you motivate me to brush my teeth.”

He turned on the sink, staring into the mirror. He never noticed how many pimples he had, or when where they came from. 

Mikey was taking a mental note to start washing his face, even though he’d probably never get around to it. He grabbed his toothpaste and started applying it to his wet toothbrush.

Pete came up behind him, looking at the sink “That toothpaste is for little kids.”

Mikey jumped, a tad startled and looked at him. “Yeah- maybe it is, but at least I’m not some psychopath who brushes their teeth with mint.”

“Okay, okay, you have a point there.” Pete said, watching Mikey. Mikey spit out his toothpaste, rinsing his mouth out with water cringing at the taste.

He turned over to Pete, looking at him and asked “You good now?”

Pete nodded, pulling Mikey into a hug. Mikey giggled, hugging back. “Your breath smells nice baby.” Pete told Mikey, brushing some hair out of his face.

“Thanks. I’d totally kiss you but making out in my bathroom is probably not a good idea.” Mikey confessed, leaning into him.

“Oh, you wanna make out again?” Pete questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, yeah I do. I really like kissing you Pete.” Mikey grinned.

“Well, I just can’t keep my lips off of you Mikes.” Pete spoke softly, kissing him. Mikey kissed back, staring at his eyes.

“Okay, for real, let’s- let’s go.” Mikey said, speeding back to hisbedroom. Pete held onto his hand, following. 

“I’m exhausted, I can’t run Mikey.” Pete whined, falling into the bed as Mikey threw himself into the mattress.

“Okay, sorry. Can we still kiss though?” Mikey asked.

“Of course baby.” Pete told him, crawling over to lay down next to Mikey. He giggled, lazily kissing Pete’s cheek.

He smiled at Mikey, turning onto his side to face him.

“So.. do you hog the bed when you sleep?” Mikey asked.

“I don’t really know. I can hold you though, when you sleep?” Pete offered.

“Okay, that sounds nice.” Mikey responded, shifting closer to him.

Pete giggled “Are you tired yet?”

Mikey hummed “Kinda, do you wanna turn off my lamp?” Pete nodded, leaning over and turning it off, so the room was dark now. He wrapped his arms around Mikey.

Mikey giggled, “Is this goodnight?” he asked.

“I guess so, night Mikes.” Pete said, kissing his head and closing his eyes.

Mikey soon fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, sorry for the long update, i’ve been dwelling on this chapter for a week or two 💔 i have already started the next one so fingers crossed i’ll get it out this weekend to anyone who cares. i also wasnt sure if this chapter was too short or not but i figured i had a good place to stop so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to try writing a petekey fic again so here it is. Please tell me what you think so far. If this doesn’t gain any feedback I probably won’t continue it. Writing is fun for me, but sometimes constantly updating fics stresses me out, so if this does go well I will try to keep it going. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
